Obsession
by GabiN HD
Summary: Esta não é uma história de amor.
1. Capítulo 1

Cenas de sexo (homossexual e heterossexual, com predominância do último), violências e palavrões. Apesar do começo, não é um romance.

Sugestões são sempre benvindas :)

* * *

Uma mulher de altura mediana e corpo voluptuoso caminha pelas ruas empoçadas de Londres com suas botas de salto fino – um feitiço impermeabilizante impedindo que seu corpo e pés ficassem encharcados. Tinha um caminhar determinado: saltos altos batiam firmemente contra o chão de concreto. Apesar do tempo chuvoso, usava óculos de sol. Sua boca estava pintada de vermelho.

Pansy Pakinson é do tipo de mulher provocante, que sabe bem como deixar um homem vidrado. As mulheres, por sua vez, ao perceberem seus parceiros boquiabertos, iniciavam uma furiosa batalha de olhares com a morena. Pansy provocava ódio entre as mulheres, embora não gostasse que elas a odiassem – ao contrário, gostava delas bem perto do seu corpo.

A primeira característica marcante de Pansy, ao botar os olhos nela pela primeira vez, era o andar. A mais singela caminhada se tornava um desfile. A rua era sua passarela. De longe, se observava o remexer compassado dos generosos quadris para um lado e para o outro, quase como quem dança.

Depois, vinha o olhar: malicioso. Prendia os olhos alheios nos seus e só os deixava partir quando os via atordoados. Pansy gostava de poucas coisas na vida, provocar certamente estava dentre estas.

Tinha feições bonitas. Sua tez era levemente queimada pelo sol, seus cabelos eram pretos e lisos, cortados à altura do queixo estreito. Sua boca era fina e seus olhos pretos. Pretos e intensos.

Além disso, vestia-se muito bem. As peças de roupa, sempre de grife, eram cuidadosamente escolhidas para se amoldaram a seu corpo e estilo. Na ocasião, trajava uma camisa branca não tão colada ao corpo e uma legging preta. Por cima da vestimenta, conferia-lhe um ar mais despojado um sobretudo azul royal. O toque final era uma bota preta de cano alto e bico fino e uma bolsa da mesma cor, à tiracolo.

A mulher também não dispensava uma maquiagem. Nos olhos, lápis e rímel pretos; e nos lábios, batom vermelho. Eventualmente, na maioria das vezes no inverno, aceitava trocar o vermelho por marrom.

Pansy não gostava que a vissem sem maquiagem, embora Draco insistisse que isso era uma besteira. Se levasse a sério a opinião dele, apenas usaria maquiagem em ocasiões especias. Draco não gostava de beijá-la quando estava usando batom e achava essas diversas tonalidades espalhadas pelo rosto – as quais se somavam ao preto de seus olhos e cabelo – um verdadeiro exagero.

Contudo, Pansy era exagerada. Não havia como lutar contra isso.

O fato é que, considerando todos os atributos naturais da morena, acrescidos de uma boa maquiagem, Pansy se sentia poderosa. Jamais abriria mão desse sentimento de poder – pelo menos não voluntariamente.

 _O que se passa com Draco? Ele anda tão distraído. Nunca fez o tipo carinhoso, mas está distante demais!_

 _Não seja idiota, sua vadia! Você sabe exatamente o que está acontecendo com seu noivo: ele está apaixonado. Também já sabe por quem._

Apaixonado. Fez uma cara de nojo completo.

Pansy sempre fora inescrupulosa e, por conta disso, empregava todos seus recursos – todos! – para conseguir o que queria. Em sua opinião, tal determinação era uma virtude e atribuía a esta a razão de tantas conquistas em sua vida. Não era à toa que estava noiva de Draco, um dos herdeiros mais ricos da Inglaterra, e dirigia a empresa da família Parkinson.

A natureza havia sido generosa com ela. Tinha plena consciência que foram seus atributos físicos que primeiro atraíram a atenção de Draco. Contudo, foi preciso muito mais que sexo para conseguir engatar um relacionamento sério com ele, o qual posteriormente se desenrolou em um noivado. Nessa trajetória, teve de expulsar várias concorrentes do caminho – fez a prima de Blaise Zabini ser transferida para a Austrália, sob ameaça de perder o cargo que ocupava – além, é claro, de ajudar com os assuntos sujos da família Malfoy.

Narcisa fora implacável, no início. Só aceitou o relacionamento dos dois, quando restou evidente que a família Parkinson, apesar de não ser tão tradicional no mundo bruxo, estava muito bem economicamente, no comando das indústrias têxteis da região. Como a família Malfoy havia perdido muito de seu dinheiro e prestígio após a guerra, encontrando sérios empecilhos para se reerguer, ficou comprovado, então, que a união seria a solução mais adequada para estabilizar as duas famílias.

Para ela, no entanto, não importavam as condições financeiras ou mesmo o descrédito de Draco perante a sociedade bruxa, – até porque a situação atual dela era razoável para manter a ambos – em hipótese alguma aceitaria se casar com outro. Para ela, sempre existiu apenas ele, desde a época em que estudavam em Hogwarts.

Pansy não era uma ingênua qualquer a ponto de acreditar no amor. Ao contrário, esses sentimentos pueris despertavam apenas asco. Pensava que seu melhor sentimento era o que nutria por si mesma. Por Draco era obcecada. Sabia que era doentio, mas ao menos não era amor – que a faria de idiota. Com sua obsessão, poderia conservar sua racionalidade e sangue frio imprescindíveis para que enlaçassem seus destinos no altar.

Draco a amava? Absolutamente não. Assim como ela, Draco não era dado à esse tipo de submissão. Para a morena, enquanto houvesse dinheiro e sexo, o futuro deles, um ao lado do outro, estaria garantido.

Ao atravessar a rua, enquanto dialogava consigo mesma, quase foi atropelada. Assustou-se com a buzina de um automóvel trouxa. Como prezava por sua vida mais do que qualquer coisa, resolveu que era melhor se sentar em um banco, na rua, a fim de concatenar suas ideias. Era melhor do que terminar morta em uma avenida londrina – e sem casamento.

 _Granger. Basta descobrir o aquela sabe-tudo-sangue-ruim fez para conquistá-lo._

 _Com certeza não foi vomitando todo aquele conteúdo que ela decorou, enquanto estava enfiada na biblioteca de Hogwarts._

 _Enquanto eu e Draco nos escondíamos nas salas de aulas vazia -_ um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seu rosto.

 _Não é possível que Draco tenha trocado sexo comigo, Pansy Parkinson, por sexo com Granger. Ela nem deve saber o que fazer quando o vê pelado._

 _De qualquer forma, Draco nunca agiu assim! Preciso acabar com isso logo!_

De repente, no interior de sua bolsa, seu celular começou a tocar. Do outro lado, era um trouxa velho e rico com quem Pansy estava envolvida momentaneamente. Claro que ela estava extorquindo-o:

\- Bonjour, ma petite! Vous avez disparu! [1]

\- Bonjour, mon amour! Je me sentais vraiment manquer ! D'autres ont travaillé ces jours... [2]

A desgraçada ainda era poliglota!

Enrolou o pobre coitado, prometendo uma visita a Lion no final de semana seguinte.

Antes de continuar seu caminho, tirou um pequeno espelho da bolsa, analisando cuidadosamente a imagem refletida. Passou seus finos dedos ao redor dos lábios, a fim de certificar que seu batom ainda estava intacto e partiu.

xxxx

Em choque, olhava diretamente em seus próprios olhos através do espelho do banheiro. O cansaço era denunciado por suas olheiras: chamativos sulcos arroxeados ao redor dos olhos. Nunca se sentiu tão esgotada.

 _Mas quem não se sentiria? Como posso não me sentir exausta se não durmo direito há uma semana?_

Uma semana. A última vez que viu Draco Malfoy, na especialização de poções que faziam juntos em uma faculdade bruxa, em Londres.

As noites mal dormidas, por sua vez, denunciavam o quanto Hermione Granger vinha pensando em - _e se iludindo com_ – Draco.

 _Como poderia esta interessada por aquela doninha preconceituosa, que me humilhou durante todos os anos em Hogwarts?_

Ela sabia de cor a resposta, afinal a repassara mentalmente diversas vezes, nessas madrugadas improdutivas e em claro. Como era de se esperar, não era mais o menino de Hogwarts. Evidente que ainda mantinha seus predicados sonserino: arrogante, presunçoso e astuto. Poderia se dizer que estava ligeiramente mais educado, todavia ainda não conseguia deixar passar uma oportunidade de alfinetar os outros.

Ao longo do tempo em que estiveram juntos, pôde constatar que ele não voltou a fazer referência a sua origem trouxa, ao seu _sangue-ruim_. Pensava que não era por ter extirpado tal preconceito, porque já o viu adquirir um ar de superioridade ao se referir a tradições de sua família bruxa. Porém, com o fim da guerra, as pessoas que insistiam na segregação trouxas _versus_ bruxos ficaram muito mal vistos. Inclusive, o Ministério da Magia cogitou adotar medidas mais radicais para coibir atitudes discriminatórias, como cobrar multa daqueles que agissem de modo preconceituoso para com os nascidos-trouxas. Draco certamente abandonou tal postura, vez que sua situação não precisava ficar pior perante a sociedade bruxa.

Quando o viu pela primeira vez após o colégio, estava sentada em banco, próximo às salas de aula. Viu-o caminhando à distância, rumo à lanchonete. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, mas pôde perceber que trajava um terno azul marinho, provavelmente feito por algum alfaiate de renome. Teve de reconhecer: estava elegante. Imaginou que o trabalho dele exigisse tal vestimenta – não conseguiria conceber que usaria aquilo por prazer.

Nesse momento, prendeu a respiração e encolheu seu corpo junto ao banco, a fim de que não a visse ali. Encolher era pouco, Hermione queria se fundir ao banco ou até lançar um feitiço desilusório em si própria para evitar esse encontro. Obtendo completo êxito em seu malabarismo, permitiu-se sorrir aliviada. Silenciosamente, agradeceu à Merlin que não percebera sua presença, senão seria obrigada a aguentá-lo, pois com certeza ele não perderia a chance de atazaná-la.

Algum tempo depois, dirigiu-se à sua aula, que estava prestes a começar. Conforme era seu costume, sentou na primeira carteira da fileira do meio, debaixo das barbas do professor. Há certos hábitos que simplesmente não se consegue mudar: a única forma de Hermione obter o melhor aproveitamento nas aulas era direcionar toda sua atenção exclusivamente ao mestre.

Seus colegas deveriam debochar dela pelas costas nas vezes em que levantava a mão para responder a alguma questão ou fazer algum comentário. Só esperava que na pós-graduação já tivessem um apelido melhor que "sabe-tudo".

Enquanto o professor não chegava, aproveitou o tempo vago para revisar alguns conceitos do texto que seria discutido nesse encontro. Uma forte batida da porta denunciou que alguém que fazia questão de ser notado – afinal deixara a porta bater! – havia chegado ao local. Para frustrar o objetivo do mal educado, ignorou-o.

Acontece que ele não desistiu. Jogou seu material com toda a força possível sobre a carteira.

 _Isso não pode ser possível! As pessoas não respeitam nem mais uma sala de aula!_

A morena, contendo sua crescente irritação, inspirou profundamente e seguiu firme em seu propósito de ignorá-lo.

\- Ora, ora, ora se não é a sabe-tudo mais irritante de toda Hogwarts!

 _Conheço essa voz! Talvez esteja um pouco mais grossa, mas é... Não pode ser!_

Virou-se e encarou o loiro, que estava com um sorriso debochado pendurado no rosto.

\- Olá, Malfoy! Não me diga que está na minha turma de especialização.

Ele gargalhou. Ela não perdeu a língua afiada. Ficou curioso se também conservou aquele gancho de direita, o que havia dado em seu nariz, no terceiro de Hogwarts, por causa do hipogrifo.

\- Primeiro período: poções para conter hemorragias com professor Dickens, na sala 27. Caso eu ainda consiga me localizar com um mapa, esta é minha sala. Parece que estudaremos juntos, Granger! – disse, abafando o riso.

\- Oh! Que satisfação! Não vejo a hora de podermos unir nossos conhecimentos em um trabalho em equipe! – disse a grifinória com sua expressão mais cínica no rosto. Virou seu corpo de volta para a frente da sala, dando as costas para Draco.

\- Será um prazer imenso! Então, peço para que você não tente mais se esconder em um banco, quando eu estiver passando. Você poderia cair e se machucar. Ficaria muito chateado em desmanchar nossa dupla! – dizendo isso, fez um leve bico de falsa piedade.

Com uma fúria no olhar, voltou-se para ele, pronta para xingá-lo, quando outros alunos entraram no local. Draco, com um sorriso de triunfo estampado no rosto, retornou ao seu lugar.

Pela sua visão periférica, Hermione tinha absoluta certeza de que cada gesto seu estava sendo meticulosamente medido por Malfoy. Ficou um pouco sem jeito, de qualquer forma, contudo, resolveu fingir desinteresse.

xxx

[1] Bom dia, minha pequena! Você desapareceu!

[2] Bom dia, meu amor! Senti demais sua falta! Trabalhei muito esses dias...


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

O escritório de Draco, na empresa Malfoy, era amplo e arejado. As paredes do cômodo, do piso até altura de aproximadamente um metro, eram recobertas por carvalho escuro, em faixas verticais, onde estavam entalhados repetidas figuras do brasão da família. De onde terminava o detalhe em madeira até o teto, as paredes eram pintadas de verde claro, cor que representava a família Malfoy.

Na parede do fundo, havia uma grande janela também trabalhada em carvalho escuro, a qual proporcionava visão da entrada da empresa. De frente para a janela, ficava a mesa de Draco, feita da mesma madeira nobre, mas de um tom levemente mais claro. No canto esquerdo da mesa, alguns livros de contabilidade e administração de empresas estavam empilhados, mantidos em pé por suportes com a forma da letra "M".

Em uma das paredes laterais, uma lareira iluminava e aquecia o ambiente, acompanhada de pequenas poltronas pretas em couro, posicionadas à sua frente. Na lateral oposta, estava pendurada uma grande pintura da entrada da Mansão Malfoy.

Naquela manhã, assim que chegou à empresa, Nicolau entregara a Draco o balanço das contas do mês passado. Conforme esperado, tinham fechado no vermelho mais uma vez. Infelizmente, prejuízo estava se tornando um resultado recorrente.

Precisava urgentemente de soluções. Contudo, nesse momento, necessitava com mais urgência ainda de explicações satisfatórias para apresentar ao seu pai. Passou a mão pelos cabelos. Isso não seria nada fácil.

\- Draco, aqui estão as planilhas referentes ao faturamento da empresa no mês passado! Prejuízo de novo! – dizia Lucius enquanto adentrava abruptamente ao escritório de Draco. Seu pai sempre foi um admirador de cenas de drama, fazendo questão de também protagonizá-las.

\- Bom dia para você também, pai. Nicolau já entregou minha cópia mais cedo. – o rapaz tentava disfarçar, vez que não queria parecer fraco na frente de seu pai, porém, verdade seja dita, estava preocupado com a situação financeira da empresa e, consequentemente, da família.

\- Não tem mais nada a dizer? A empresa precisando de lucro para refazer seu nome e você, herdeiro dos negócios da família, está preocupado com poções!

\- Que merda, pai! De novo com essa história? Já te disse que não sou administrador! Inclusive você pode medir as minhas qualidades profissionais ao analisar essas planilhas e o desempenho da empresa! Você não precisa esfregar o fracasso na minha cara, pois ainda sei como analisar números! – dizendo isso, jogou seu peso para trás, inclinando-se na cadeira do escritório, enquanto afrouxava o nó da gravata. Seu pai sabia ser sufocante.

\- Você não se interessa nenhum pouco pelo futuro da nossa família! - a essa altura da acalorada discussão, o patriarca já estava dando murros na mesa e apontando o dedo para Draco.

\- Como não? Estou investindo na única coisa que realmente me destaco! Você sabe que sou um excelente preparador de poções! Se não me qualificar, quem vai me contratar? – disse entredentes, também apontando o dedo indicador para o pai.

 _Como esse velho tem o disparate de me acusar de não me importar com a família? Voltei a estudar e vou me casar com Pansy! Se isso não é sacrifício, não sei o que pode ser!_

Lucius, dando as costas para Draco, começou a massagear as têmporas e respirar rapidamente.

\- Vou repetir para você: a nossa situação, querido filho, – enfatizando ironicamente as duas últimas palavras – é extremamente grave e exige pulso firme!

\- Também vou repetir para você, papai, – respondeu, devolvendo a ironia – contrate um administrador competente para gerir os negócios da família!

Sem dar a oportunidade para resposta, Draco, bruscamente, levantou-se da cadeira, apertou o nó de sua gravata, ajeitou seu terno azul marinho sob medida e deixou a sala sem dirigir o olhar ou a palavra a seu pai.

Saindo da empresa, em que era proibida a aparatação, pôde deslocar-se diretamente para a faculdade. Apesar de faltar certo tempo até sua primeira aula começar, era o suficiente para dissipar sua raiva e colocar sua cabeça no lugar.

Como o pai era cabeça-dura! Ele não apenas desprezava a falta de habilidade do filho para gerenciar a empresa, como também acreditava piamente que o casamento com Pansy salvaria os negócios da família. Seu pai não conhecia a morena como ele. Ela era esperta demais para aplicar dinheiro em um negócio falido.

Na época em que se opunha ao casamento, Draco deixou bem claro para seus pais que Pansy, agora à frente da empresa têxtil da família Parkinson, não investiria em um negócio que há sucessivos meses vinha apresentando prejuízo. Contudo, eles negavam veementemente a derrocada da empresa Malfoy – a qual passou de pai para filho, de geração em geração –, resolvendo, dessa forma, usar a obsessão de Pansy por Draco em benefícios deles. Desde então, pressionaram o loiro para se casar.

Draco era satisfeito com seu relacionamento com Pansy: ela lhe dava dinheiro, status e sexo oral. Na verdade, não se imaginava acompanhado durante tanto tempo de outra – e pela mesma – mulher que não ela. Apenas não queria se casar, em especial tão jovem e por pressão de seus pais. No entanto, depois de ter se acostumado à ideia – _o que mais poderia fazer?_ – e pelo fato de a mulher ter prontamente aceitado – quando se ajoelhou e mostrou o anel, ela chorou. Nunca tinha visto Pansy derramar uma lágrima até então –, conformou-se.

Então, dentro de alguns meses seria um homem casado. Riu debochado de sua situação.

Após a tomada de tal decisão, Draco ponderou que sua melhor chance de ter um futuro profissional adequado aos seus padrões de vida seria trabalhar na empresa da sua futura esposa. Tinha consciência que a família dela faria jogo duro, porque sabiam que Malfoy dependia desse casamento. Eles o pressionariam e ele tinha de estar preparado para enfrentar qualquer desafio.

Não era preocupado com essa coisa ridícula de sucesso profissional. Somente queria seu cofre em Gringotes abarrotado. Como estava considerável tempo distante do mercado, precisava se atualizar, por esse motivo se matriculou na especialização em poções, curso em que se graduou. Não estava exatamente feliz por ter de voltar a estudar, mas como Draco sempre foi um aluno aplicado, frutos logo seriam colhidos. Seu pai fazia drama à toa, sua decisão era bem lógica e simples de ser entendida.

Engoliu em seco em face de tantas complicações e pormenores. Precisava de uma bebida.

 _Merda! Aqui é uma porra de faculdade, não vendem firewhisky! Vou ter de me contentar com um café. Que fase, Draco Lucius Malfoy!_

Voltando a si, rumou para a lanchonete. De repente, ao longe, percebeu uma figura interessante sentada num banco próximo às salas de aula, devorando uns pedaços de papel. Uma estudante desesperada com uma prova próxima, com certeza.

Continuou se aproximando.

 _Merlin, você só pode estar me sacaneando!_

Estacou. Gargalhou com gosto. Ela estava tão entretida com seus papéis que não o notou.

Reparou que os cabelos enrolados dela estavam um pouco mais compridos e repicados. Não conseguiu visualizar o rosto dela, porém, aparentemente, estava mais bonita. A figura dela como um todo pelo menos estava mais harmoniosa.

Trajava um vestido tomara-que-caia com estampas discretas de flores e uma sandália nude de salto alto. Em uma breve olhada, notou que conservava um estilo clássico, talvez um pouco mais ousada.

Ao passar por ela, viu que ela o notou e esboçou uma cara de choque misturado com uma pitada de desprezo. Foi obrigado a segurar o riso, senão sua falsa indiferença seria denunciada.

As aulas tinham se tornado interessantes a partir daquele momento. Mal esperava pela oportunidade de provocá-la.

xxxx

Lábios bem preenchidos. Cachos marrons. Pele branca. Olhos castanhos. Corpo esguio. Seios pequenos e delicados. Pernas sensuais.

Esses eram os pensamentos que ocupavam os pensamentos de Draco desde aquela tarde na biblioteca. Na biblioteca, isso não poderia ser mais "Granger".

Conforme antevisto por Draco, às aulas somaram-se trabalhos em equipes. No primeiro e segundo trabalhos, o grupo foi definido por sorteio. O terceiro, a ser desenvolvido durante todo o semestre, ficava a critério dos alunos. Para o último convidou Granger para ser sua parceira. Draco era prático: ela facilitaria muito sua vida com toda a inteligência e perfeccionismo, além de que, verdade seja dita, não lhe restou outra opção – há um bom tempo as pessoas não se estapeavam mais para ter cinco minutos com um Malfoy. Como vantagem, teria poucas preocupações com essa atividade extra-classe e ainda teria o bônus de atormentar Granger.

Draco estava apreciando as aulas. Com suas habilidades em poções não estava encontrando dificuldades em se destacar no curso. Atrás de Hermione, é claro. Acaso seus pais soubessem que estava sendo superado por uma sangue-ruim, ficariam possessos.

Para o rapaz, isso não passava de uma hipocrisia. Não lhe agradava a mistura de mundos diferentes, porque simplesmente não combinavam. Uma pessoa pobre jamais estaria apta de conviver em sociedade. Quem dissesse o contrário, era um grande mentiroso. Não era preconceito, porque não tem a ver com sangue, mas com influências. E, ultimamente, a família Malfoy não estava em bons lençóis para ficar criticando.

\- Malfoy, – ela o abordara no fim de uma das aulas – sexta-feira, à tarde, antes das aulas começarem, na biblioteca.

\- Encontro, Granger? Não sabia que era tão direta assim. Gostei. Eu levo poção anticoncepcional ou você? – disse, enquanto a analisava detalhadamente de cima a baixo.

\- Seria bom que levasse os resumos dos textos que dividimos, para que seja mais rápido. Assim, apenas juntamos as partes. – sem esperar por uma resposta, virou as costas para ele e saiu caminhando pelo corredor, na direção oposta.

No dia e horário combinados, Hermione chegou à biblioteca e escolheu uma mesa de estudos localizada mais aos fundos do aposentado. O burburinho dos estudantes conversando sempre atrapalhava sua concentração. Em seus planos, essa reunião seria muito rápida, pegaria os resumos do Malfoy, debateriam alguns pontos controvertidos e o dispensaria. Assim, poderia voltar a estudar em paz.

Com algum tempo de atraso, Draco chegou à biblioteca. Novamente, estava de roupa social, porém não tão formal dessa vez: calça cáqui e camisa branca. O rapaz tinha bom gosto para se vestir, não era daquele tipo de homem que só sabia combinar calça jeans com camiseta ou camisa básica.

\- Bom, vamos lá, Granger! Vamos resolver isso logo, porque não tenho a tarde toda. – disse, enquanto checava o horário em um relógio no pulso esquerdo. – a morena esboçou uma cara de desprezo.

Finalmente, iniciaram os estudos.

Não demorou muito para que Draco quedasse disperso. As coisas que a morena diziam já não faziam mais tanto sentido. Entrementes, deixou-se envolver em seus próprios pensamentos.

 _Quando será que ela vai terminar o sermão? Por que ela não pode simplesmente ser como as pessoas normais e fazer o trabalho meia-boca?_

Riu de si mesmo. Granger não aceitaria nada menos que o melhor. Em nada na vida, isso estava gravado em cada pedaço do seu ser.

\- Qual a graça, Malfoy? Contei alguma piada, por acaso?

\- Foi mal, Granger. Divaguei. Retorne ao que estava falando. – a morena revirou os olhos – Tique taque, tique taque, o tempo está correndo contra você. Já disse que não posso permanecer aqui a tarde inteira, tenho que voltar à empresa ainda antes de as aulas começarem.

Não adiantou em nada a interrupção dela. Devaneios de novo.

 _Granger. Um completo enigma. Que será que tem feito da vida? Será que namora aquele pobretão do Weasley? Mantém ainda contato com o Santo Potter?_

 _Ela tem cara de quem não transa há milênios. Não é possível ser tão brava assim a todo tempo!_

Passou os olhos pelo rosto de Hermione, absorvendo cada detalhe.

 _Pele branca, nariz fino e reto, e pequenas pintas nas bochechas. Olhos castanhos e lábios bem preenchidos. Nunca havia reparado nela a tão pouca distância, mas me parece que a única novidade é que ela adquiriu traços de mulher. Perdeu um pouco daquele ar de menina ingênua do colégio._

Quanto ao corpo... Bom, a partir daí, Draco se perdeu completamente. Caso perguntassem aonde estavam, ele não saberia responder. Mergulhou intensamente na atmosfera Granger.

 _Em relação ao corpo,_ \- olhar sedutor dirigido diretamente aos olhos castanhos – _é um completo espetáculo. Ombros estreitos e braços finos faziam o contorno de sua pessoa. Seus peitos são pequenos, mas bem desenhados._

Salivou. Estava quase despindo a camisa roxa da mulher com o olhar.

 _O decote poderia ser um pouquinho mais profundo, né?_

 _Se fosse dessa maneira, ela acabaria com você, seu idiota. Nocaute. Você não conseguiria mais se concentrar em nada._

O olhar dele era intenso e prendeu por completo o dela. Hermione enrubesceu, porém ele não notou. Estava concentrado demais em outras partes dela.

 _Cintura fina. Quadris não muito largos, bem proporcionais aos ombros_ \- os olhos dele reiniciaram a trajetória pelo corpo dela.

 _Pernas não muito longas nem muito grossas. Diria que eram muito sensuais. E que bunda hein, Granger! Quem diria que ficaria gostosa assim!_ – agora, seu olhar quase arrancava sua saia preta.

 _É, Malfoy! Está com tesão pela Granger. Isso, no mínimo, vai ser divertido._

\- Malfoy, quando resolver parar de me encarar e quiser voltar aos estudos, estou à sua disposição. – disse a morena, visivelmente abalada.

\- Estudos? É só isso que ocupa esses seus miolos? Você é uma mulher, sou um homem. É normal que sintamos desejo um pelo outro. Poderíamos aproveitar nosso tempo de uma forma bem mais produtiva! – nesse momento, um sorriso cafajeste se expande no rosto dele.

\- Você anda cheirando poções demais, Malfoy! Está é uma reunião profissional e você insiste em me provocar como se fôssemos adolescentes! Além do mais não sinto nenhum desejo por você, então pode parar de se gabar!

\- Você não pode falar do que nunca experimentou, Hermione Granger!

Dito isso, puxou a cadeira mais próxima à dela. Suavemente, - afinal, não queria assustá-la – passou o polegar direito pelo contorno do rosto da morena, alisando com muito cuidado sua pele macia. Em seguida, levou a mão aos cabelos dela e experimentou a textura. Eram macios. Começou, assim, a desenhar a forma dos cachos mecha por mecha.

A mulher, até então absorta, voltou a si e fez menção de recuar ao toque de Draco. Este com muita destreza, pressionou levemente a palma de sua mão esquerda nos cabelos da morena em direção contrária em que o corpo dela se movia, impedindo-a de se afastar.

\- Shhhhh, Granger! Apenas aproveite o momento! Não lute contra isso!

Ela não respondeu, mas também não se afastou. Então, ele reiniciou suas carícias, agora desenhando os contornos do rosto feminino. Delicadamente, passou seus dedos ao redor dos olhos. Quando elas os fechou, pôde fazer uma leve massagem nas pálpebras. Desceu para o nariz e alisou as bochechas agora rubras.

Levou o polegar direito ao lábio superior acompanhando toda sua extensão. Em seguida refez o movimento, mas na direção contrária, descendo para o lábio inferior logo após. Acariciou-o sem pressa. A respiração da garota tornou-se pesada. Draco sentiu que ele mesmo arfava.

Impulsionado pelo seu desejo, pressionou a boca feminina, para que se entreabrisse, gesto que fora prontamente atendido pela morena. Avançando o dedo, sentiu a saliva quente na face interior do lábio dela.

Ela estava completamente entregue ao momento e aquilo o deixou louco.

Com fúria, tomou os lábios dela nos seus, invadindo por completo a boca de Hermione num beijo lento e sensual. A mão direita dele acariciou suavemente a nuca dela, fazendo pequenos círculos com o polegar, ao mesmo tempo em que a esquerda se posicionava na fina cintura, pressionando-a através da mesa de estudos.

Pressionando com mais força a boca na dela, impôs completamente seu ritmo, numa dança envolvente de línguas. Ela alisou a face dele com as costas de sua mão direita e colocou sua mão esquerda na nuca do rapaz.

Como num passe de mágica, o mundo ao redor se perdeu completamente. Pouco se importavam se estavam em uma biblioteca ou se poderiam ser surpreendidos a qualquer instante.

As bocas se apartaram por alguns segundos, enquanto um se apoiava na testa no outro, no intervalo de tempo em que ambos recuperavam o fôlego. Quando os olhos dela por fim se abriram, ao invés de castanhos estavam negros de desejo. O peito dele começou a subir e descer ainda com mais rapidez.

Em um movimento repentino, o loiro se levantou da cadeira, puxando-a pela mão:

\- Vamos sair daqui! – o olhar dele era desesperado! - instintivamente, ela puxou de volta para si a mão segurada por ele, só não se soltando do aperto porque ele não permitiu.

\- Não posso, Malfoy! Você não pode! Está noivo! – disse, impondo um tom mais agudo na palavra "noivo".

\- Olha, Granger, eu e Pansy não temos um relacionamento baseado em fidelidade. Somos leais um ao outro, o que é diferente. Se você me disser que não quer sair daqui comigo, porque esse beijo não significou nada para você, não acredito, mas respeitarei. Apenas não use os outros como uma desculpa para ser covarde!

Em desafio, olhos castanhos encararam-no. Com uma ferocidade maior do que a esperada, Hermione afastou ruidosamente a cadeira, alisou sua saia, ajeitou seus cabelos e seguiu o loiro pelos corredores.

Ele tinha que admitir: Hermione tinha atitude.

No fim do corredor da turma de especialização em Transfiguração, encontraram uma sala vazia. Draco puxou a morena para dentro, trancou a sala e lançou um feitiço silenciador. Quando se voltou para ela, esta estava encostada na mesa do professor, encarando-o com olhos profundos.

Sem qualquer aviso, disparou na direção dela, atirando seu corpo sobre o pequeno corpo feminino. Sua boca procurava a dela com intensa fome. O beijo, inicialmente lento, adquiriu velocidade e as mãos começaram a descobrirem os corpos um do outro.

As longas mãos masculinas desceram pela lateral do corpo dela, da altura dos seios até a dos joelhos. E, em seu caminho de volta, estacionaram nos seios, massageando-os devagar. O ritmo e a pressão imposta sobre eles foram aumentando tanto que a garota não conseguiu mais se segurar e soltou um gemido rouco – combustível para ele.

As mãos do loiro desceram para os quadris de Hermione. Com as mãos espalmadas, apertou-a pelas nádegas contra seu corpo, fazendo com que ela gemesse mais uma vez.

Percebendo-se excitado, puxou ainda mais o corpo dela junto do dele. As mãos dela, que até então estavam presas ao redor do pescoço, foram descendo pelas costas dele, arranhando-as comedidamente. Após, levou suas mãos às costas dele por dentro da camiseta, acariciando-as em toda sua extensão. Então, foi a vez dele de gemer.

\- Granger, você está me deixando louco! – disse com a respiração descompassada.

Sem cortar o beijo, voltou a apertar os seios e, então, começou a desabotoar a camisa dela, desnudando por completo seu tronco. Ela vestia um sutiã de renda preto. Parou de beijá-la para admirá-la: realmente gostou da visão de seus pequenos - mas muito bem desenhados - seios alvos em contraste com a lingerie preta.

Levou seus polegares por debaixo do sutiã, encontrando uma pequena brecha entre o tecido e a pele macia, e teceu círculos ao redor dos mamilos. O corpo dela pendeu para trás, fazendo com que a mesa do professor se arrastasse com um forte barulho. Pela boca entreaberta passavam débeis gemidos.

Então, ela também desabotoou a camisa dele, atirando-a, logo em seguida, ao chão. Percorreu todo o peito liso distribuindo beijos molhados. Retirou o sutiã dela e o arremessou longe, desvelando seus seios miúdos e empinados. O interior de suas calças estava ficando verdadeiramente apertado para o tanto que estava excitado.

Passou a língua por toda a pele suave do seio direito e depois, pelo esquerdo. Deixando o melhor em último lugar, concentrou-se nos mamilos: atiçava-os com sua língua molhada, entremeando com leves mordidas. Hermione sentou-se na mesa e enganchou as penas ao redor da cintura do rapaz, ao passo que arqueava seu corpo para trás totalmente rendida.

Massageando os joelhos, foi subindo suas mãos pelas coxas da morena até alcançar sua intimidade. Por cima da calcinha rendada, com seu dedo médio tecia movimento circulares. Ela, por sua vez, estava com os nós dos dedos brancos de tanto apertar o tampo da mesa.

Movida pelo desejo, ela desafivelou a calça dele, afastando por um breve instante os corpos, para que a vestimenta fosse ao chão. Provocando-o, moveu suas mãos sobre a ereção, fazendo com que ele cerasse os olhos. Em movimento contínuo, retirou a cueca box preta dele o principiou a fazer movimentos para cima e para baixo em seu membro.

O corpo de Draco vacilou e teve de se apoiar na mesa.

Quando conseguiu se recompor minimamente, enfiou as mãos por debaixo da saia e puxou a calcinha preta, jogando em cima de uma carteira da primeira fileira. Então, Hermione desceu da mesa e virou de costas para que ele a ajudasse descer o zíper da saia. Feito isso, baixou a saia e fez uma leve pressão com suas mãos nas costas da morena, para que debruçasse seu peito sobre o tampo da mesa.

A visão de Hermione nua, debruçada sobre a mesa com a bunda empinada para o alto deixou-o sem palavras. Era uma mulher muito bonita e deixava-o absurdamente excitado.

Não podendo mais se conter, levou as mãos nas nádegas e puxou o corpo dela contra seu membro, penetrando-a. Com suavidade, foi investindo até que estivesse completamente dentro dela. Por diversas vezes, escorregava suas mãos nas costas da morena, levando-as até os seios, dando a ela verdadeiro prazer

A velocidade das estocadas foi sendo sutilmente aumentada, ao passo que ambos deliravam.

Depois de um tempo, Draco virou o corpo da morena de frente para si, sentando-a novamente na mesa. Hermione enlaçou o corpo dele com suas pernas e reiniciarama dança erótica. Levou o indicador direito na intimidade dela, provocando-a enquanto penetrava. Ela agarrava-se às costas dele com toda sua força.

De repente, Hermione sentiu todo seu corpo quente e tremulando de prazer: atingiu o clímax. Draco, dessa forma, permitiu-se liberar dentro dela. Os dois estavam, então, completos.

Deitou a cabeça sobre o peito arfante dela, enquanto se recompunha. Ela acariciava os fios loiros de sua cabeleira.

\- Droga, Malfoy! Perdemos o primeiro tempo de aulas! – disse, provocando-o com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Valeu a pena, Granger! – deu à morena uma piscadela.

\- Só nos seus sonhos! – ambos riram satisfeitos.

Desde então, vê-la e meter-se entre suas pernas tornou-se uma necessidade. Estavam viciados um pelo outro.

xxxx

Ao aceitar o trabalho em grupo com Malfoy, sabia que teria de fazer tudo sozinha, ele apenas assinaria o nome e ganharia uma boa nota. Na verdade, Hermione tinha consciência que com qualquer outra pessoa seria da mesma forma. Por conhecer Malfoy ponderou que poderia lidar melhor com ele em comparação a um desconhecido. Aceitou a proposta por acreditar que estaria em vantagem. Ademais, já não eram adolescentes, estava mais do que em tempo de superar os traumas do passado.

Hoje, achava engraçado quando ressaltam a ingenuidade das crianças. Com base em suas memórias, as mesmas crianças poderiam ser bem cruéis. Felizmente, tudo isso era passado e agora poderia colocar apropriadamente Draco em seu lugar, se eventualmente se excedesse.

Não poderia estar mais enganada. Ele, além de dominar os pensamentos, agora dominava o corpo dela. Da mesma forma que não conseguia resistir às investidas dele, também não estava conseguindo evitar pensar nele, de desejar estar ao lado dele.

Quando ele a tomou pela primeira vez, Hermione ficou totalmente fora de controle. Não conseguiu se impor ou afastá-lo. Ela não se entregava assim a homens que ela mal conhecia, os quais poderiam não tratá-la do jeito que ela esperava. Com ele, ao contrário do que todas as evidências indicavam, sentiu-se confortável, sentiu que seu desejo tomava as rédeas de seu ser. Deixou-se levar e perder-se em Draco Malfoy.

A fisionomia do rapaz não havia mudado muito, foi um menino bonito e se tornou um homem bonito. Suas feições eram bem delicadas, a barba rala conferia a ele um ar ainda de menino, mesmo que suas expressões indicassem tratar-se de um homem mais maduro.

Tinha estatura mediana e seu corpo, apesar de magro, era bem desenhado. Os braços, em especial, eram bem musculosos e os ombros eram proporcionalmente largos. Seu conjunto físico era de encher os olhos. Não era à toa que as meninas, e agora mulheres, faziam de tudo por uma noite com Malfoy.

 _E não é à toa que ele se gaba tanto!_ – pensava a morena, enquanto revirava os olhos.

Sua pele era tão branca quanto o mármore, tanto que, mesmo quando se bronzeava um pouco, ainda permanecia muito branco. Hermione gostava da pele dele quando estava queimada do sol, fazendo com que o loiro dos seus cabelos, cílios e barba ficassem mais destacados.

Os olhos eram de um tom único: cinza. Draco tinha um quê de mistério: era muito mais profundo do que a figura de herdeiro mimado que apresentava a todos. Bastava observá-lo um pouco quando estava sozinho, em algum canto, e se chegaria facilmente à conclusão que ele tem muito mais conteúdo do que deixa transparecer. As íris cinza davam um toque de classe a todo esse mistério em forma de pessoa.

Quando estudava concentrado, permitia revelar um pouco de seu lado tão profundamente encoberto. Era um aluno aplicado, tinha certeza que a educação dele tinha sido deveras rígida – para um Malfoy, nada menos que o melhor. Nos momentos em que estava absorto nos livros descia todas as barreiras, despia a capa Malfoy e permitia-se ser apenas Draco, um homem comum e acessível. Hermione aprendeu a admirar e a apreciar a companhia desse rapaz que dava o ar da graça de vez em quando.

Foi numa dessas ocasiões que o chamou pelo nome pela primeira vez. Ele não percebeu – ou fingiu não perceber -, mas a deixou transtornada. Chegou a conclusão que estava apaixonada por ele. E, se ele não correspondia exatamente com o mesmo sentimento, era algo bem próximo, porque a tratava de forma gentil, algumas vezes até carinhosa.

Só sabia que esse era um terreno muito delicado para os dois, como se caminhassem em um campo minado. Cada passo deveria ser dado com o maior cuidado – especialmente porque ele tinha uma _noiva_.

xxxx

Depois de um longo dia de trabalho e um jantar exaustivo na companhia de seus pais, Draco se retirou ao seu quarto com a finalidade de estudar o livro-caixa da empresa, tentando, por mais uma vez, reduzir as despesas desta. Porém, isso foi apenas um pretexto. Precisava de um tempo para refletir sobre sua situação com Granger. Encontrava-se preocupado, afinal nunca se sentiu desesperado assim pela companhia de uma pessoa.

De fato, nunca havia reparado em outras características numa mulher quem não fossem os desenhos de seu corpo e detalhes ligados a sexo. Caso se atentasse a comportamentos era porque lhe interessava ou seria beneficiário imediato. Assim como estava atento aos atributos da personalidade de Pansy, vez que dela dependeria seu futuro profissional.

Naquilo que dizia respeito à Hermione, no entanto, sua lógica não funcionava bem. Saber que ela sempre comprava sanduíche natural de peito de frango e suco natural de laranja, nos intervalos das aulas da pós-graduação, não servia para nada. Ou saber que quando ela estava ansiosa, mordia com força o lábio inferior, da mesma não melhorava em nada sua vida. Estava usando sua memória útil para arquivar pequenos detalhes de Hermione.

Isso não estava funcionando bem e estava tirando seu sono.

Quando transou com ela pela primeira vez, não pensou em nada – menos ainda nas consequências. Apenas seguiu seus instintos, porque cada poro do seu corpo ansiava por tê-la. Continuar a encontrar-se com a morena foi um desdobramento natural de algo que surpreende e se mostra bom. Iria casar-se mesmo e, até lá, queria aproveitar a vida intensamente.

Os problemas se iniciaram quando começou a reparar nos trejeitos de Granger, quando se pegou tentando _agradá-la_ ou quando ficou devastado por uma discussão que teve com a morena. Descobriu que gostava de provocá-la para vê-la viva, mas enxergar por entre seus olhos castanhos mágoa era por deveras desconfortável.

Acreditava que estava perdido, uma vez que nunca vivenciou nenhuma situação parecida com outras garotas ou mesmo com Pansy. Quando esteve com outras mulheres, apenas se encontravam para transar e depois cada um seguia com sua vida. Nas vezes em que havia conversa, era sobre assuntos práticos relacionados a sexo. Contudo, na esmagadora maioria das vezes, eram apenas o silêncio e os gemidos. Não chegou a se envolver com ninguém.

Obrigatoriamente, encontrava Hermione nas aulas de especialização e mantinham contato, às vezes pessoalmente, às vezes por correio, para tratar do trabalho em grupo. Foram descobrindo certas afinidades que os aproximaram, fazendo com que escolhessem estar perto, sentando próximo um do outro nas aulas, ou comendo alguma besteira na lanchonete, durante os intervalos.

Inconscientemente, Hermione foi uma escolha. A sua escolha.

Antes do manterem relações sexuais não havia muito tempo para conversarem, pois sempre estavam desesperados para ter um ao outro. Depois, porém, sempre tagarelavam sobre o ocorrido ou algo trivial. Não pensava, era espontâneo e foi se desenvolvendo dessa maneira torta e confusa.

O Draco de antes preferia a forma como o relacionamento com Pansy se desenrolava. Sempre foram muito honestos acerca de seus desejos físicos, tornando-os satisfeitos nesse aspecto. Não lhes agradavam muito os mimos, não formavam um casal grudento e grudado. Não faziam questão de participar ativamente um da vida da outro, ao contrário, levavam suas vidas de maneira bem independente. Porém, encontravam-se com frequência para compartilhar momentos. Momentos que eram completamente deles, em que eram completamente um do outro.

O loiro não negava que os momentos com Pansy eram bem intensos. O sexo com ela era enlouquecedor: todos os desejos tinham a obrigação de se transformarem em realidade. Desde as primeiras vezes juntos, nunca existiu ir devagar ou com calma. Desde sempre tudo fora pesado. Draco gostava disso, afinal sexo era para liberar seu lado animal.

Já com Hermione beirava à delicadeza. O sexo era muito bom, porém mais lento e mais profundo. A mulher gostava de ser conquistada e ele, surpreendentemente, estava apreciando conquistá-la. Soube que estava apaixonado nesse momento.

Apaixonado. Sentia-se um completo de idiota. Pior: gostava de se sentir um completo idiota na companhia de Hermione.

A mente racional de Draco sabia identificar todos os sintomas. Não se julgava incapaz de amar ou de receber tal tipo de afeto, apenas nunca havia se imaginado nessa posição. Sua lógica recomendava que o melhor jeito de encarar situação seria vivendo-a em toda sua plenitude. Não queria arrependimentos.

E o futuro? Sobre este apenas sabia que a veria amanhã, na aula. De resto, era honrar os compromissos assumidos. Contentou-se em viver um dia por vez.

Bufou. Como essa impotência era frustrante! Esses pensamentos pareciam corroer seu cérebro!

Arremessou as planilhas em cima de uma mesa, em seu quarto. Caminhou até o banheiro, abriu o armário e pegou uma poção sem sonhos. Virou o frasco de uma vez. Sem sonhos com ela essa noite.

xxxx


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Olhos nos olhos. Por causa do vento, uma pequena mecha castanha escapa do rabo de cavalo de Hermione e Malfoy, com toda sua agilidade certeira, captura-a e a coloca atrás da orelha da mulher. Suavemente, esfrega o polegar na bochecha da morena, que enrubesceu. Dos lábios de Draco escapa um sorriso bobo, meio de lado.

Tudo isso aconteceu muito rápido, em fração de segundos, provavelmente ninguém notara aquela pequena demonstração de afeto. Mas Pansy Parkinson não era qualquer uma e seu olhar furtivo captou cada detalhe da cena protagonizada pelo casal apaixonado.

Pansy sabia o quão vidrado ele estava por Hermione. Nunca havia visto os olhos de Draco brilharem ou um sorriso apaixonado aparecer em seus finos lábios. A morena sentiu um calor em suas entranhas: estava mortificada pelo ciúmes.

 _Controle-se! Você é Pansy Parkinson e não pode ser superada por essa sangue-ruim!_

 _Mexa essa bunda gostosa e vá acabar com a alegria do casal logo!_

Pansy passou as mãos nas laterais dos quadris, ajeitando o vestido roxo que estava usando; e os dedos, ao redor dos lábios para assegurar que o batom vermelho não estava borrado. Com o indicador direito empurrou seus óculos de sol mais rente à face e caminhou, rebolando, ao encontro de seu noivo.

Ao se aproximar, conseguiu chamar atenção de Draco, o qual rapidamente escondeu sua surpresa e deu um pequeno passo para longe de Hermione. Esta virou para ver quem se aproximava, baixando os olhos ao reconhecer a figura que de longe vinha rebolando. Diante do constrangimento causado, Pansy sorriu. Estava conseguindo o que queria.

\- Olá, Draquinho! Você está atrasado, meu bem! – disse Pansy, dando um beijo rápido na boca de Draco.

\- Eu e sua mãe ficamos muito preocupadas com sua demora! Sei que você não quer interferir nos detalhes do casamento, mas têm coisas que precisam do seu palpite. Sobre a decoração do loc..

Draco raspou a garganta.

\- Pansy, com certeza se lembra de Hermione Granger, de Hogwarts? – disse o loiro, introduzindo a castanha ao assunto.

Finalmente, Pansy se virou para encarar Granger. Afastou os óculos de sol do rosto, apoiando-o na ponta do nariz, medindo a oponente de cima a baixo, gravando os detalhes de suas vestes ainda juvenis e do corpo esguio. Ela ainda parecia uma colegial. Ao menos Granger passara a usar salto alto.

Seu sorriso ficou ainda mais largo, pois conseguira atingir a castanha com a conversa sobre casamento. Hermione estava deveras constrangida diante da intimidade que imaginava haver entre Draco e Pansy.

\- Como poderia me esquecer da sabe-tudo-grifinória mais irritante de toda Hogwarts? – zombou, em um tom de voz além do necessário para um corredor de uma universidade.

\- Pansy! Olha como fala com Hermione. Não estamos mais no colégio! – Draco repreendeu-a, enquanto girava os olhos nas órbitas.

\- Hermione? Não sabia que estavam tão amigos assim... – Retrucou Pansy com seu tom de desdém, enfatizando a palavra "amigos" – Calma, amor, é só uma brincadeira! Granger, você está linda a propósito!

\- Obrigada, Parkinson. Bom, aparentemente, vocês dois têm muito que tratar. Até mais! – despediu-se a morena encabulada, sem coragem de encarar o loiro.

\- Espera, Hermione! – disse Draco, projetando seu corpo em direção à castanha – Nos falamos mais tarde para terminar de discutir o trabalho, pode ser?

Hermione foi obrigada a encará-lo, afinal não poderia deixar Pansy desconfiar do envolvimento de ambos. Nesse momento, Draco sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco na boca do estômago. Mágoa dos olhos da grifinória era mais que ele achava que poderia suportar. O olhar do loiro beirou à piedade. Como podia tê-la deixado à mercê de Pansy?

Com toda sua acuidade, Hermione percebeu o sentimento de pena no semblante de Draco e imediatamente se recompôs. Até parece que deixaria Pansy ganhar espaço!

\- Claro! Aguardo seu contato! Boa tarde! – respondeu com um falso sorriso. Deu as costas para o casal e foi embora, sem olhar para trás.

\- Vamos aparatar, então, Draco! Não quero deixar sua mãe ainda mais irritada. Você sabe como ela fica depois, não cede por nada e não quero orquídeas amarelas em nosso casamento!

Dizendo isso, foi puxando o loiro, que ainda olhava Hermione ao longe se distanciar. Pansy tinha certeza que se não insistisse em resolver o assunto do casamento naquele momento, o homem arrumaria uma desculpa para sair correndo atrás de Granger. Sim, na frente de sua noiva. Sim, na maior cara de pau.

Aparataram na Mansão Malfoy. Enquanto Pansy e Narcisa tentavam chegar a um acordo sobre os detalhes da festa, Draco permanecia aéreo. Provavelmente, maquinando com seus botões, tentando não perder Hermione. Pansy tinha certeza que Draco não desistiria tão facilmente assim – ao contrário de Hermione, que já ficou acuada com o primeiro golpe.

Pansy sabia que o problema seria Draco. Ele e suas obsessões. Se quisesse levá-lo ao altar, teria que estar preparada para a guerra.

E Pansy adorava uma guerra. Fazia com que desejasse com mais ardor alcançar seu objetivo. Granger que preparasse suas armas.

xxxx

Como conseguiu terminar o trabalho um pouco mais cedo do que o planejado, resolveu aproveitar o tempo livre e se dirigir com antecedência ao Beco Diagonal. Assim conseguiria fazer uma surpresa para a castanha, comprando um exemplar da edição comemorativa de cem anos de "Hogwarts: uma história".

Aparatou num corredor ao lado da livraria. Quando entrou na rua principal, avistou ao longe cabelos ruivos se destacando dentre a multidão. Ronald Weasley. Já sentiu sua pulsação acelerar.

 _O que esse pobretão está fazendo aqui?_

Ele estava indo em direção à sorveteria.

 _Não, não pode ser._

Resolveu segui-lo. Logo, numa mesa da sorveteria, pôs os olhos em Hermione. Weasley dirigiu-se diretamente à ela, cumprimentando-a com um beijo na bochecha. Ele puxou a cadeira e se sentou, aparentemente sem ser convidado.

Draco afrouxou o nó de sua cara gravata.

Eles pareciam íntimos demais. Hermione não demonstrou surpresa ao encontrá-lo, como se tivesse combinado o encontro ali, antes do horário marcado com Draco. Deve ser considerada a falta de vergonha na cara do Weasley, contudo ninguém senta com outra pessoa sem ter sido convidado. Especialmente se essa pessoa for sua ex-namorada.

 _A menos que sejam íntimos. A menos que isso seja um encontro._

O sangue de Draco ferveu. Não sabia dizer o que estava impedindo-o de ir até lá e dar uns bons sopapos no Weasley. Sim, pelo método trouxa. Utilizar a varinha agora não traria paz, não aplacaria sua raiva.

Ela riu com gosto de alguma coisa que o ruivo disse. Rony estendeu a mão e segurou a de Hermione, dizendo algo que enterneceu a feição da castanha.

Foi a gota d'água. Draco não poderia suportar aquela cena. Que Merlin o ajudasse a não matar o pobretão ali no meio do Beco Diagonal!

Ao avistar um loiro furioso e elegante se aproximando, Hermione puxou suas mãos, colocando-as debaixo da mesa. Forçou-se a sorrir.

\- Olá, Draco – ofereceu a bochecha para ele a beijasse. Contudo, surpreendentemente, o loiro deu um rápido e duro beijo em seus lábios. A morena ficou com uma expressão interrogativa, mas resolveu não externalizar naquele momento.

\- Olá, Herms. Desculpe o atraso. – dizendo isso, puxou uma cadeira e se sentou.

Rony estava estupefato demais para responder. Como Mione estava junto com esse babaca?

\- Eu e Hermione temos assuntos particulares a tratar agora, Weasley – disse o loiro, encarando o ruivo com um sorriso de desdém no rosto. Puxou a mão de Hermione fazendo com que ficasse sobre a mesa, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela.

\- Está me expulsando, Malfoy? – desafiou o outro, com o olha fixo nas mãos juntas.

\- Jamais expulsaria um amigo da minha namorada. Estou apenas convidando-o a se retirar.

\- Quando é que vai acabar a competição entre vocês dois? – Hermione soltou os dedos dos de Draco, levantou e aparatou ali mesmo, sem que os dois pudessem fazer nada. Não seria joguete nas mãos de ninguém.

Rony levantou, afastando a cadeira com uma ferocidade desnecessária.

\- Isso não acabou aqui, Malfoy! - deu as costas e foi embora.

\- Com certeza, não, Weasley.

xxxx

Para Hermione Granger adolescente uma das poucas certezas era que se casaria com Rony Weasley – se sobrevivessem à guerra, é claro. O ruivo foi seu primeiro amor e estava convicta de que seria o último. Deu-se conta que estava apaixonada por ele no terceiro ano de Hogwarts, logo após terem superado aquela fase curiosa, em que meninos e meninas não suportam a companhia uns dos outros. Gostaria que a paixão tivesse sido revelada como para adolescentes comuns, ao se sentirem tocados por um sorriso ou um olhar, num dia ensolarado no jardim.

Mas eles eram o Trio de Ouro. Nada foi normal na adolescência deles.

Percebeu que amava Rony quando ele foi levado por Sirius Black, transfigurado em um cachorro preto, pelo buraco do Salgueiro Lutador. Naquela época, Sirius ainda era visto por eles como um assassino impiedoso, o qual traiu os pais de Harry, ocasionando a morte de ambos. O coração dela palpitava de nervoso, pulando algumas batidas. Mesmo tempo depois, quando a vida em Hogwarts voltou a ser segura de novo – antes de a guerra começar – ainda acordava de madrugada com os gritos estridentes de Rony e via a face desesperada do ruivo sumir pelo buraco da árvore. Aquelas madrugadas eram prelúdios de dias péssimos.

Guardou seu amor em segredo, pois lhe faltava coragem para revelar seu sentimento. Rony não dava qualquer sinal de se sentir de forma semelhante à ela, sequer a tocava ou a abraçava, como Harry às vezes fazia. O ruivo sempre foi mais distante e ela interpretou tal postura como uma falta de interesse, em especial quando se envolveu com Lavender Brown. Tinha medo de ser rejeitada, além de estragar a amizade dos três.

Beijaram-se pela primeira vez na Câmara Secreta, logo após terem destruído uma horcrux, em meio à batalha de Hogwarts. Totalmente inusitado e não poderia simbolizar melhor o relacionamento deles. Somente frente à iminência de morrerem é que tiveram coragem de demonstrar como se sentiam em relação ao outro. Como tudo em Ronald, o beijo também era sua suave, como uma chuva de verão.

Após a queda de Voldemort e, como consequência, o fim da guerra, engataram um relacionamento sério durante alguns anos. No começo, tudo foi maravilhoso: agora, tinham tempo, vontade e coragem para viverem juntos tudo aquilo que desejavam. Contudo, por ser demasiada calma a vida ao lado do ruivo, acabou por se tornar monótona. Não havia mais beijos fervorosos em Câmaras Secretas. O amor deles desabrochara em meio à guerra e não suportava o marasmo.

A calma e paciência de Rony desempenharam seus papéis, afinal foram fundamentais para aturar as crises de Hermione em meio ao relacionamento, além de marcarem momentos de grande importância em sua vida. Apenas não dava mais para ser tranquilidade todo o tempo, a vida precisava de um agito, eventualmente.

Por ser tão sereno é que ela escolheu o ruivo para ser seu primeiro homem. Quando fizeram amor pela primeira vez, já estavam namorando e ocorreu após um jantar, no apartamento dela. Hermione cozinhara salmão acompanhado de molho de limão e vinho tinto. Ficaram ligeiramente bêbados, levando ao inevitável. Amarem-se no sofá e dormiram abraçados.

O sexo com Ronald era suave. Sempre indagava à morena tudo sobre os desejos dela, colocando o prazer de Hermione à frente do próprio. Rony era um cara que sabia apreciar o prazer feminino, o problema se encontrava na execução: não ousavam, não variavam em nada. O que matou o relacionamento deles foi a mesmice.

Nesse ponto em específico, a relação com Draco era diametralmente oposta. A convivência de ambos não tinha nada de monótona, os dois viviam se alfinetando por qualquer coisa. Por vezes era deveras irritante, por outras seu dia era colorido por o sorriso satisfeito do loiro.

O sexo era explosivo e não tinha nada de convencional. Sempre transavam nos lugares mais inusitados, como em salas de aula, no automóvel trouxa de Hermione ou na mesa da cozinha do apartamento da morena. Eles gostavam é de espalhar seu prazer por aí.

A vida com Draco estava se tornando atrativa pelo fato de cada dia ter de lidar com uma emoção diferente. Ser surpreendida com demonstrações de afeto – mesmo que públicas - era fácil de suportar e de se cativar. Claro que Draco jamais lhe traria um ramalhete de rosas – e ela lhe agradecia, em seu íntimo por isso –, porém sempre comprava um chocolate ou café para ela. Eram pequenos gestos, os quais demonstravam, no entanto, o quanto ele estava atendo à ela, enternecendo o coração da castanha.

Entretanto, enfrentar o ciúme do loiro era algo que Hermione ainda estava digerindo. A cena com Rony inundou suas lembranças. Como Draco pôde disputá-la daquele jeito? Não entendia como poderia ser possessivo em relação a ela, já que não namoravam nem tinham qualquer coisa mais séria.

 _Não tinham nada? Seja mais honesta com você mesma, Hermione. Por ele pode até ser que vocês não tenham nada sério. Mas você não tem mais visto ninguém, desde a primeira vez que transaram. Isso tem cheiro de coisa potencialmente séria._

Veio à sua mente ele se apresentando como seu namorado. O que isso queria dizer? Falou porque realmente desejava que isso se convertesse em realidade ou por puro ciúmes?

Por que sentir tanto ciúme? Isso soava para ela meio doentio e exigia certo jogo de cintura de sua parte para não viver em constante conflito com o rapaz.

Chegou a vez de relembrar o encontro com Pansy. Esse episódio atingiu em cheio o orgulho de Hermione. De certa forma, a familiaridade com a qual eles se entreolharam, discutindo coisas sobre o casamento, era algo que ela e Draco jamais teriam. Não havia como negar que entre eles, seja lá qual era o nome que davam a isso, existia algo que os tornava cúmplices. Essa foi a parte em que Hermione sentiu ciúmes.

Porém, ciúmes não era nada perto da culpa que estava sentindo. Draco nunca omitira ou tentara diminuir fatos sobre o relacionamento com Parkinson. Claramente não gostava de tocar no assunto, mas quando perguntado diretamente, não costumava se esquivar. Hermione, mesmo sabendo não ser uma postura correta, aceitou pelo prazer do caso escondido e, logo após, pelo sentimento.

Saber dessa situação e conservá-la longe de si é uma coisa, ficar cara a cara com a pessoa que traiu, é outra. Ela e Pansy só trocaram ofensas durante a época em que conviveram. Mesmo assim, contudo, havia a culpa. Hermione Granger de Hogwarts não aceitaria ser "a outra" de ninguém, tampouco trairia as pessoas dessa maneira.

 _Não è à toa que mal tenho dormido ou tido coragem para me encarar no espelho._

O problema é que assumir seus erros implicava em perder Draco.

Angústia.

O problema também era conviver consigo mesma ao ajudar uma pessoa a ser infiel.

Ansiedade.

Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar tais pensamentos e focar no momento presente. Consertaria as coisas mais tarde. O fato é que estava atrasada para o trabalho: a jornada no Ministério da Magia se iniciava às 8h. Faltavam 15 minutos para seu dia de trabalho começar e a morena ainda precisava tomar banho.

xxxx

Já era a terceira carta sem resposta. Hermione não compareceu à última aula da pós-graduação e não retornava o contato. Até cogitara, de início, que algo ruim poderia ter acontecido. Porém, ela era a sabe-tudo do Trio de Ouro, se algo a pusesse em perigo, o Profeta Diário já teria anunciado e o Ministério da Magia já teria se mobilizado.

Em seu íntimo, Draco sabia que ela estava evitando-o. Não poderia ser pura coincidência que a última conversa deles tenha sido aquela interrompida pela chegada abrupta de Parkinson. Com o Weasley, bom, não pode se dizer que tenha sido uma conversa. A castanha ficara magoada – visivelmente magoada. Draco teria de descobrir o quão profundo era seu ressentimento . Teria de tatear uma saída da fortaleza em que se encontrava enclausurada Hermione.

Precisava alcançá-la. Física e emocionalmente. Não queria bater à porta dela, mas estava ficando sem opções. E falta de opções o deixavam louco!

\- Hermione, eu sei que você está aí! Abre a porta para conversamos! – Draco batia mais uma vez na porta.

\- Eu não vou embora enquanto não sair daí! Você não pode me ignorar para sempre! Estou ouvindo seu gato, Hermione! – irritado, Draco deu um murro na porta.

Um dos vizinhos do apartamento abriu uma fresta da porta e espiou. De forma grosseira, enxotou Draco. Este, por seu turno, ignorou. Estava ali para falar com a castanha e atingiria seu objetivo por bem ou por mal.

\- VOU COMEÇAR NOSSA CONVERSA AQUI NA FRENTE DOS SEUS VIZINHOS, ENTÃO! VOCÊ NÃO PODE SIMPLESMENTE ME IGNORAR! QUERO QUE OLHE NOS MEUS OLHOS E DIGA QUE NÃO ME QUER MAIS! – Agora estava esmurrando a porta.

\- HERMIONE! HERMIONEEEE! HERM..

Sem aviso, a morena apareceu. Quando Draco caiu em si, já havia sido puxado para dentro do apartamento.

\- Cala essa boca, Malfoy! Quer acordar meu prédio inteiro? Você é tão egoísta que não consegue nem respeitar minha vontade e ficar longe! – enquanto dizia isso, Hermione andava de um lado para o outro em sua sala de estar, puxando os cabelos enrolados para trás.

\- Hermione, como você queria que eu mantivesse distância se não me deu qualquer tipo explicação. Nem conseguimos conversar! Não sei o que está acontecendo! – mais calmo, o loiro deu um passo na direção de Hermione, o qual foi seguido de um passo para trás da morena.

\- Não ouse me dizer que você não sabe me dizer o porquê do nosso distanciamento. Em alguns meses, você será um homem casado! Isso tem que parar, Draco! – covardemente, fugiu da presença física dele. Todavia, tinha plena consciência de que não seria bem sucedida em fugir dos olhos desesperados do loiro. Por mais que desejasse, não poderia fugir dele para sempre.

\- Parar, Hermione? Você sente essa tensão no ambiente? Isso é o desejo insano que tenho por você! Não dá para controlar! Sou louco por você, mulher! – poderia muito bem jogar na cara dela que a viu se encontrando às escondidas com Weasley. Ela não poderia contra-argumentar, pelo menos o noivado dele era de conhecimento público. Contudo, não diria isso para a castanha agora. Queria tê-la de volta – não queria causar seu afastamento, ou pior: fazer com que procurasse o pobretão.

Ao falar, Draco abria levemente os braços, fazendo que seu corpo expressasse a genuidade de suas palavras. Engraçado, Draco era a pessoa mais objetiva e honesta consigo mesmo que Hermione já conhecera. Quando ele se expressava dessa forma, tornava-se difícil contestá-lo.

\- Draco, quero que vá embora e não volte a me procurar. Já tomei minha decisão: você segue com sua vida e eu, com a minha. Separadamente. – a mulher cruzou os braços, fechou a cara e foi andando em direção à porta.

Negação. Era esse o estágio em que Hermione se encontrava. Consigo mesma, decidiu que o ignoraria até que conseguiria enterrar o sentimento nutrido por ele. Às vezes, até os mais sagazes reduzem seus problemas, acreditando que somente negar a existência de conflitos seria suficiente para trazer alguma espécie de paz ou redenção.

O loiro puxou-a pelo braço antes que ela alcançasse a porta, forçando-a a olhar-lhe nos olhos.

\- Fala que não me ama. – raiva brotava de cada poro da pele dele. O humor de Draco estava muito oscilante.

\- Eu não te amo. – Hermione sempre fora uma terrível mentirosa.

\- Me amar, Herms, exige sair da sua zona de conforto. Para isso, você precisa derrubar a barreira que você mesma criou para me afastar. Você só vai sofrer. Pare de negar e aceite o que estamos construindo. Eu vou esperando por você. Sabe onde me encontrar. – De repente, os olhos transbordavam ternura.

Dizendo isso, deixou o apartamento. Não sem antes olhar profundamente nos olhos dela, à porta.

\- Boa noite – presenteou-a com um sorriso de lado.

A morena escutou os passos dele até a lareira no fim do corredor de seu andar e, logo em seguida, o barulho que a rede de flu produzia ao ser utilizada. Só então permitiu-se chorar.

Chorar era pouco. Na verdade, a castanha poderia ter enchido todo o lago negro com suas lágrimas. Graças à Merlin, um feitiço impedia que os vizinhos testemunhassem sua derrota em forma de soluços.

 _Aquela doninha egoísta! Só deixa para dizer que me ama quando já decidi me afastar._

A castanha queria poder viver esse amor. Acima de tudo, queria acordar desse pesadelo.

 _Tudo passa, Hermione. Tudo passa..._

xxxx

 _Que dia cansativo! Aquele velho trouxa tem mais disposição do que sua idade sugere!_

Após um belo banho, massageou o pescoço durante um bom tempo. Vestiu uma camisola toda rendada, jogou seu corpo cheio de curvas sobre a cama e refletiu sobre sua vida.

Da última vez que botou os olhos nele, Draco estava bem angustiado. Aparentemente, até perdera um pouco de peso. Suas ações para afastá-lo da sangue-ruim, ao que tudo indicava, estavam surtindo efeito. Só mais um pouquinho e ele recuperaria sua racionalidade e voltaria sedento para ela. Pansy o satisfaria com todo gosto, enlouqueceria-o de prazer para matar a saudade.

Separar os dois se tornou uma questão de vida ou morte. Ver Draco sofrer por outra mulher era uma agressão direta ao ego da morena. Ela precisava provar, de qualquer forma, que era melhor de Granger!

Perdida em seus pensamentos, não ouviu a campainha soar. Foi se dar conta de Draco encostado no batente da porta de seu quarto quando chamou por ela:

\- Pensando nas merdas que fez na vida, Pan? – disse o loiro se divertindo com o susto da morena – Cansei de tocar a campanhia. Você simplesmente não aparecia.

\- Ficou preocupada comigo, Draquinho? – maliciosamente, Pansy se virou na cama de modo a deixar seu decote bem evidente. Os olhos cinza grudaram em nos seios fartos instintivamente.

\- Sempre fico, só Merlin sabe o que você é capaz de aprontar! – ambos gargalharam – Escuta, Pan, precisamos conversar.

\- Pra quê conversar? – levantou-se da cama e foi na direção do loiro. Grudou o corpo feminino no dele, enquanto acariciava seu tórax.

\- É sério, Pan. Se não conseguir se controlar, vamos ter que ir na cozinha – repreendeu-a, afastando a mão dela.

\- Amor, qualquer lugar é lugar – deu uma piscadela e voltou a se sentar na cama, agora de forma mais composta – Pode falar, estou te ouvindo.

Draco respirou fundo. Ela não facilitaria para ele.

\- Pansy, você muito sagaz. Sei que não estou te contando nenhuma quando digo que eu e Hermione estamos juntos – ela engoliu em seco, ele inspirou profundamente.

\- Por que está me contando isso agora? Quer ouvir de mim que eu sei que é infiel? Que novidade! – a morena já estava de pé, andando de um lado para o outro – Não pense que vou tolerar isso depois de nosso casamento!

\- Essa é a questão, Pan, não vai mais haver casamento – disse o homem pausadamente, para que a mulher compreendesse o significado de cada palavra.

Ela mirou-o. Estava estupefata.

\- Não ouse me abandonar no altar, Draco Lucius Malfoy! – falou com uma voz esganiçada.

\- Pansy, não estou te abandonando no altar. Estou impedindo que uma tragédia maior aconteça. Deixe-me explicar como tudo ocorreu. Quero que você compreenda a situação.

\- Não use esse tom suave comigo, como se não estivesse me enxotando de sua vida e me fazendo passar a maior vergonha perante toda a sociedade bruxa – a morena estava descontrolada. Ora passava a mão pelos cabelos, ora apontava o dedo para o ex-noivo.

\- Não posso mais ignorar Hermione. Não tem como virar essa página – conformado, disse a ela.

Pansy foi até sua penteadeira, pegou sua caixa de joias e atirou contra o loiro. Acertou-o em cheio no peito, espalhando todos os presentes recebidos no carpete vermelho do quarto.

\- Que merda é essa, Pansy? – ele não contava com agressão física.

\- SAIA DA MINHA CASA! – bradou a morena de olhos arregalados.

\- Vim conversar em paz. Para de ser uma criança mimada, porra – agora, Malfoy também estava irritado.

\- SAIA DA MINHA CASA! VÁ SER FELIZ COM AQUELA SANGUE-RUIM! ELA NUNCA ESTÁ À ALTURA DE UM MALFOY! VAI FAZER SUA FAMÍLIA PASSAR VERGONHA, SEU FILHO DA PUTA!

Draco Malfoy deixou os aposentados de sua antiga companheira. Quando estava descendo as escadas, um vaso de porcelana passou rente à sua orelha esquerda.

\- VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER, MALFOY! NINGUÉM TRATA PANSY PARKINSON ASSIM E VIVE PARA CONTAR A HISTÓRIA.

Enquanto ela buscava outro objeto para arremessar contra ele, Draco aproveitou a ocasião e aparatou.

Acreditou que pelo menos teria a oportunidade de explicar como as coisas aconteceram. Não imaginou que a morena explodiria dessa maneira. Uma coisa era certa: todo cuidado com Pansy e suas artimanhas agora seria pouco.

xxxx

Um _alohomora_ resolveria parte de seus problemas por ora, naquela noite. Aguardou a dona da casa na sala de estar. Enquanto estava sozinha, permitiu que suas lágrimas corressem livremente pelo rosto, borrando um pouco da maquiagem. Recostou-se no sofá e abraçou os joelhos.

Por mais que não quisesse admitir, estava devastada. O fim do relacionamento com Draco era um golpe que não imaginava tomar. Ao contrário, estava convicta de que conseguiria pôr um fim na história dele com a Granger. Seus planos originais não envolviam esse desfecho.

Pansy e Draco nasceram para ficar juntos. Afinal de contas, os dois com seus jeitos loucos se completavam. Ela sempre acreditou que ele ficava ao lado dela porque enxergava a mesma coisa. Seus objetivos e formas de vida eram comuns. A vida, por seus caminhos tortos, arrumou uma maneira de eles se encontrarem e se entenderem.

Não tinha sentido tudo acabar assim. Não entendia como, de um momento para outro, simplesmente não haveria mais casamento. Ela não seria, então, uma Malfoy.

Desde sempre, para ela, só existiu o Draco. Todos seus esforços foram direcionados para um relacionamento com Draco. Depois de tantos anos, como viveria sem ele?

O que seria dela?

Foi interrompida de seus devaneios por um barulho no jardim: a anfitriã chegara. Pansy se recompôs com um feitiço de retoque de maquiagem, limpou as lágrimas e endireitou-se no sofá. Repassou mentalmente a desculpa que elaborou para justificar a invasão a domicílio. Botou um sorriso no rosto e aguardou.

A outra mulher, por encontrar a porta destrancada, adentrou à casa com a varinha empunhada na mão direita.

\- Calma, Astoria, sou eu. – sorrindo, esticou os braços nas costas do sofá. – Vim fazer uma visita, assim quem sabe você para de me chamar de "desnaturada".

Astoria sorriu verdadeiramente enquanto esquadrinhava Pansy com o olhar. Astoria sempre deixava suas emoções transparecer pelo seu olhar e sorriso. Não havia dúvida de que ficara contente com a visita inesperada.

Os olhos castanho-esverdeados de Astoria despertavam muita curiosidade, vez que contrastavam com o ar delicado e harmonioso que irradiava de sua figura. Seus olhos espertos poderiam a qualquer momento saltar as órbitas e começar o interrogatório dos que estavam à sua volta. Meticulosa, ela examinava cada detalhe. Nada lhe passava desapercebido.

Ela sabia que Pansy não estava ali sem motivos, provavelmente já até percebeu o choro acobertado. Não tinha como esconder certas coisas de Astoria, contudo não encará-la seria pior, seria como uma confissão de culpa. Por essa razão, Pansy sustentou o olhar profundo.

\- Como vai, Pan? – Astoria liberou a morena do olhar inquisitivo e seguiu para a cozinha, a fim de preparar algo para beber.

Era facilmente ser seduzido pela atmosfera acalentadora criada por Astoria. Dela emanava calma e conforto, como quando se chega em casa depois de um dia exaustivo de trabalho. E sob esse aspecto é que ela se fazia forte: com a proximidade criada com as pessoas poderia obter as informações e vantagens a que aspirava. Era uma sonserina, no fim das contas. Não fora escolhida pelo chapéu seletor apenas pelo sangue-puro.

Pansy e a dona da casa tinham jeitos e personalidades opostas. Pansy se sentia atraída pelo jeito cativante e astucioso de Astoria. À sua maneira, admirava-a por conseguir atingir seus objetivos de forma mais calma, mais calculista, enquanto Pansy era um verdadeiro furacão, não restando pedra sobre pedra quando passava. Curiosamente, cada uma chegava ao lugar previamente determinado, só que cada uma à sua maneira.

\- Vou bem. Eu e Draco estamos acertando os últimos detalhes do casamento. Isso está me matando! Narcisa suga todas minhas energias! – disse enquanto seguia Astoria até a cozinha.

Astoria tinha acrescentado mais algumas canecas à sua coleção desde a última vez que Pansy visitara a casa. Metódica, organizava-as por cores. Pansy soltou um riso abafado, ao tempo que a outra estava de costas, colocando uma chaleira com água no fogão.

\- Você veio, então, para uma despedida de solteira? – Astoria deu uma piscadela à morena. Depositou algumas ervas colhidas em seu quintal, assim que a água começou a ferver.

\- Ah não! Fui desmascarada! – disse Pansy com um falso espanto, causando gargalhadas em ambas.

\- Quando você vai aprender, Pansy Parkinson, que eu não sou Draco Malfoy? – com um sorriso leve no rosto, a anfitriã balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como que incrédula pelo papel que a outra estava representando.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou a morena, na defensiva.

\- Você não pode me enganar como faz com seu noivo. Precisa aceitar que não consegue mentir para mim. – Pansy se afastou e desviou o olhar - Estou vendo que está mal. Soube disso no momento em que pus os olhos em você e também pelo fato de ter arrombado minha porta. Situações drásticas exigem medidas drásticas, Pan?

Sabia que Astoria leria sua alma. Ela e seus malditos olhos! Seu inconsciente, traindo-a, levara-a até lá. Não poderia ter outra explicação! Não gostava de depender de ninguém, mas aparentemente, naquele momento, é o que seu corpo precisava. Enquanto não juntasse seus cacos, precisaria de alguém pra segurá-la em pé.

\- Draco terminou comigo.

Astoria dirigiu-se até o armário das canecas, pegou duas e, depositando-as no balcão, serviu o chá. Apenas deixou que a morena falasse, sem interrupções.

\- Ele está com Hermione Granger. – Astoria parou de servir o chá com o choque da notícia, mas não encarou a outra. Absorvido o impacto, como se nada tivesse acontecido, retornou à sua atividade.

\- Não sei o que deu errado. Deixei que ele se divertisse um pouco com a sangue-ruim, mas sempre marcando o território, esfregando na cara daquela sabe-tudo que Draco era meu. Ela até ficou intimidada no começo. O problema é Draco. Ele simplesmente não desiste dela! Me trocou por aquela sangue-ruim metida a sabe-tudo! – Pansy deu um murro no balcão, tombando alguns objetos que estavam em cima dele.

Astoria largou sua xícara e venceu a distância que havia entre as duas. Mirando-a profundamente, passou os dedos por entre os cabelos lisos de Pansy e sorriu. Logo em seguida, abraçou Pansy, a qual permaneceu com os braços retos, na lateral do próprio corpo.

Não seria fácil encontrar uma fenda para cruzar a barreira criada por Pansy. Contudo, Astoria não desistiria tão fácil assim.

\- Vai arrumar um jeito de tirá-la de seu caminho. – sussurrou no ouvido da morena, enquanto fazia leves círculos em sua nuca com o polegar – Você é sempre tão engenhosa! Draco vai perceber a besteira que está fazendo.

O corpo da morena relaxou dentro do abraço quente de Astoria. Vencida, Pansy enlaçou a outra com seus braços.

Mais uma vez ficou constatado que Draco era a chave de tudo. Astoria já havia aceitado isso. Só que, às vezes, não era tão simples ser estapeada na cara pela verdade. Às vezes, doía.

Tanta obstinação chegava a causar certo receio. Tinha medo que a amiga perdesse as rédeas qualquer hora.

Inalou profundamente o pescoço de Pansy para guardar seu cheiro. Libertou-a do abraço apertado. Colocou as mãos ao redor do rosto da morena e lhe beijo os lábios de forma breve e suave.

Ficaram um tempo com as testas recostadas.

\- Senti sua falta, Toria.

xxxx


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Usaria seu terno preto em risca giz ou algo mais leve? Não queria parecer muito formal, mas também não queria parecer desleixado. A ocasião era especial e tudo tinha que ser perfeito. De sua têmpora brotavam gotículas de suor por causa da ansiedade. Riu consigo mesmo: ficaria em parafusos quando chegasse o dia do casamento com Hermione. Achava que surtaria mais que a própria noiva.

Conforme prometido, Draco esperou o tempo de Hermione, não a procurando mais. Foi um período nublado em sua vida, não estava acostumado a ficar sozinho. Ao menos, sempre tivera Pansy. Dois meses haviam se passado até ela voltar a frequentar a pós-graduação. O rapaz ainda não sabia se ela alterara as matérias cursadas ou simplesmente obteve permissão de regime domiciliar.

Em um dia qualquer, ele chegou para assistir à aula - questionando a si mesmo sobre a utilidade daquele curso, vez que não trabalharia mais nas indústrias Parkinson, tampouco servia para ficar perto de Hermione – e ela estava lá, sentada na primeira carteira de frente ao professor, na maior naturalidade, como quem voltou de férias escolares, após um longo verão em casa.

Por que, de repente, todo o oxigênio da face da terra sumira? Ou será que fora Draco que perdeu a capacidade de inspirá-lo? O mundo de Malfoy congelou durante aqueles breves segundos. Draco, imobilizado, não acreditava no que seus olhos estavam vendo. Ela estava ali, fazendo com que ele sentisse borboletas em seu estômago.

Ele precisava falar com ela. Necessitava olhar no fundo de seus olhos marrons. Urgia saber se a história deles ainda teria uma chance.

\- Olá, Hermione. Que bom que voltou! – parou na frente dela e sorriu. Um sorriso simples, porém o mais sincero que conseguiu encontrar. Tal tarefa se mostrou difícil, pois nos últimos tempos não o tinha usado muito.

Ela se assustou com o cumprimento amistoso. Ainda que Draco já tivesse adentrado à seu campo de visão quando iniciou a caminhada em direção a ela, a castanha só o notou quando a chamou pelo nome. Ela estava aérea. E magra. E pálida. E com olheiras.

Draco encontrara a primeira de suas respostas: ela estava sofrendo muito com a distância dos dois. Com o desenrolar da conversa ficou constrangida e, visivelmente, queria terminar o assunto logo. Por diversas, virou a cabeça para trás dos ombros a fim de verificar se o docente já estava no local. Claro que ela ainda não havia superado a história deles. Quem esqueceu não foge.

O loiro achou melhor não forçar a situação e, despedindo-se, voltou ao seu lugar. Riu da vida e de si mesmo. Jamais conseguiriam engatar um papo sobre trivialidades novamente. Seria tudo ou nada. Romance ou separação completa.

Não tornou a procurá-la no intervalo ou na saída das aulas. Decidiu encontrá-la no apartamento dela e convidá-la para sair. Se tudo desse errado, ninguém testemunharia a briga ou o fora que Malfoy levaria.

Depois de três dias após o reecontro, Draco se dirigiu ao apartamento da castanha. Três era seu número da sorte, não poderia falhar agora.

Bateu na porta e aguardou. Ela apareceu de cabelos molhados e enrolada em um roupão azul felpudo. O coração do loiro falhou em uma batida. Ela estava linda, em sua beleza natural.

\- Draco? – a morena não conseguiu esconder a surpresa – O que está fazendo aqui? Como você descobriu meu endereço novo?

\- Calma, Hermione! Não vai me convidar para entrar? – sorriu para ela. Se soubesse que ele teve de utilizar a maldição _imperius_ em um dos funcionários da secretaria para conseguir esse endereço, jamais o perdoaria. Tinha certeza que jogaria diversas azarações, trouxas e bruxas, nele.

\- O que você quer? – falou, olhando-o desconfiada – Não temos mais nada para conversar.

\- Só queria que me ouvisse. Se por acaso te importunar, você me manda embora. Vim em paz. Estamos combinados? – Já não sorria mais, os olhos cinza estavam sérios.

\- Entre – a proposta lhe pareceu justa. Seria bom estabelecer limites para uma convivência aceitável entre eles, vez que teve de retornar às aulas da pós-gradiação por conta do término de seu regime domiciliar.

\- Belo apartamento, Herms. É mais amplo que o anterior – disse o loiro, ao inspecionar o primeiro cômodo de cima a baixo.

\- Você não veio aqui para compartilhar afinidades, certo? Prefere começar ou quer que estabeleça os meus limites primeiro? – a castanha caminhou até a cozinha e puxou uma cadeira, indicando para que o loiro a imitasse.

Esta era a sua Hermione. Mostrou que a conversa seria objetiva: como ele imaginara, seria tudo ou nada.

 _Tem que ser tudo, por Merlin!_

\- Herms, não vim aqui para falar sobre limites. – enfatizou especialmente a última palavra – Voltei a te procurar porque nossa história não acabou. Quero você de volta para mim. Acredito que merecemos uma segunda chance. Na verdade, uma chance propriamente dita, para vivermos sem receios, sem esconder nada de ninguém.

\- Nunca fui sua para me ter de volta, Draco – a castanha começou a enrolar o canto da toalha da mesa nas pontas dos dedos, denunciando todo seu nervosismo – Não te deixei entrar para isso.

\- Eu terminei com Pansy, Hermione. Tempo depois que você me deixou. Não vai mais haver casamento. – Draco dizia isso pausadamente, como se escolhesse as palavras com muito cuidado - Não consigo virar a sua página, Herms. Na verdade, nós precisamos vivê-la e é por isso que estou aqui.

Draco tinha o dom de ser singelo. Suas palavras eram simples e objetivas. Não havia como duvidar da verdade estampada em seus olhos cinza. Só Merlin sabia o esforço que estava fazendo para não engasgar com essas palavras tão doloridas.

\- Não é tão simples assim. Você não pode entrar na minha casa e decidir que voltar a se relacionar comigo de um dia para o outro! Já decidi te esquecer! Não pode simplesmente chegar aqui e botar minha vida de cabeça para baixo! – _de novo!_ A castanha aumentou seu tom de voz.

\- Está certa. Não tenho o direito de bagunçar seus planos, não depois de tudo que te fiz passar com Pansy. O que você quer de mim, Herms? Estou aqui para e por você – falava abrindo os braços de novo, demonstrando toda sua sinceridade. O que mais teria de fazer?

\- Você me magoou muito. – dizia isso com os olhos fixos em um pequeno objeto de cristal que ficava no centro da mesa. Não tinha coragem de encará-lo. Na verdade, não imaginou que fosse ter essa discussão.

\- Herms, concordo que a situação tenha te magoado, mas não pode me acusar de ter sido desonesto contigo. Nunca menti sobre a minha situação, tampouco prometi que acabaria meu noivado para viver nossa história. Eu não estava disposto em mudar minha vida por você, quando nos aproximamos. Acontece que sua presença quente me fez querer sair do buraco que eu costumava chamar de vida. Sei que a ironia está presente em cada detalhe da nossa história, mas cá estou eu, rendido, pronto para reconhecer meus erros e recomeçar. Não tenho restrições ou segredos nesse momento. – os olhos cinza perfuravam os castanhos. No momento em que olhou mais atentamente para o loiro, percebeu que seus olhos estejam marejados.

Eis uma situação que ela jamais pensou que vivenciaria: Draco Malfoy segurando o choro e engolindo em seco. Hermione não gostava de dar o braço a torcer, sempre fora teimosa e competitiva. Contudo, ver Draco naquele estado fez seu coração acelerar.

 _Não, não, não! Você não pode deixar seus sentimentos te traírem assim, Hermione Jane Granger! Você é uma mulher forte e, principalmente, já tomou sua decisão!_

Hermione, com os olhos baixos, afastando sua cadeira, levantou-se e, com as costas voltadas para o loiro, apoiou o corpo sobre o balcão que separava a cozinha da sala de jantar para se recompor. O que era para soar como uma repulsa, em verdade, serviu para estimular o rapaz, que finalmente encontrou hesitação no comportamento de Hermione.

Essa era a hora de agir, quando ela estaria mais vulnerável, dividida entre o que seu cérebro comandava que seu corpo fizesse e aquilo que seu coração verdadeiramente sentia. Draco sempre fora um bom estrategista.

Imitando-a, Draco levantou e dirigindo-se até ela, tocou suavemente o braço bem desenhado.

\- Hermione, aceite ser minha namorada, por favor – ela não o encarou, porém ficou clara sua surpresa diante do inusitado pedido, no momento mais impróprio. Ao contrário do esperado pelo rapaz, a guarda de Hermione não baixou, fazendo com que ela se afastasse mais uma vez, agora retornandoe à sala de TV.

Sem perder um segundo, ele foi atrás dela. E aguardou, enquanto ela andava impacientemente pelo cômodo. Não iria demorar a explodir.

\- Acho que nunca conheci uma criatura mais egoísta que você, Malfoy! – ela ainda mirava seus próprios pés – Depois de meses sem dar um sinal de vida, sem fazer nada para me ter de volta, você aparece do nada e me pede em namoro! Fico pensando se não tivesse retornado à universidade, acaso você se lembraria de sentir minha falta.

\- Você está sendo cruel. Pensei em você todos os dias e senti sua falta. Apenas me afastei para esperar seu tempo. Tenho certeza absoluta que se ficasse te rondando, me afastaria com a justificativa de não te respeitar. – Nem o loiro sabia de onde tirava tanta calma e lucidez para manter a coerência, queria era agarrá-la e calar aquela boca deliciosa com um beijo.

\- Cruel? Depois de tudo que me fez passar, tem a coragem de me chamar de cruel! – Nesse momento, Hermione elevara seu tom de voz e apontava o indicador para ele – Me magoou, mantendo relacionamentos comigo e Pansy ao mesmo tempo. Esperava que você tivesse a decência de terminar comigo e me tirar de sua vida! Mas não! Você me deixou sofrer até eu ter a coragem de te apagar da minha vida.

\- Você está certa: eu nunca te tiraria por vontade própria da minha vida, como não o fiz. Por favor, Hermione, seja sensata. Como te disse, nunca fui desonesto contigo, nunca te prometi nada. Para de se fazer de vítima e de enganar a si mesma!

Fora a gota d'água.

Hermione partiu para cima dele, com uma agressividade não característica de seu temperamento excessivamente racional, acertando tapas no tórax do rapaz.

\- COMO TEM A OUSADIA DE FALAR QUE ESTOU ME FAZENDO DE VÍTIMA! NUNCA ESTIVE TÃO CERTA DE ALGO: VOCÊ É A PESSOA MAIS EGOÍSTA QUE JÁ CONHECI! AGIU COMO UM CANALHA E AGORA AGE QUE VOCÊ ESTIVESSE CORRETO O TEMPO TODO! QUER CONSERTAR AS COISAS BOTANDO A CULPA EM MIM!

\- Não importa quem está ou esteve certo, Hermione. O que importa é o que faremos daqui pra frente – o tom de Draco era sério e ríspido e, segurando os braços da castanha, impediu-a de continuar a golpeá-lo.

\- CALA A BOCA! NÃO SE DIRIJA A MIM NESSE TOM, COM ESSA PETULÂNCIA! VOCÊ NÃO SABE RECONHECER SEUS ERROS! EGOÍSTA! EGOÍSTA! SEU DESGRAÇADO! – com um puxão, desvencilhou-se do aperto dele.

Draco quedou-se inerte e esperou a castanha extravar sua raiva. Ela não voltaria a si até conseguir despejar tudo que estava entalado em sua garganta.

Tapas evoluíram para pequenos murros, não tardou para que lágrimas caíssem dos olhos dela. Chorava por tudo, pelo amor sufocado, por raiva, por frustração, por ter se envolvido por um idiota como Draco Malfoy.

Passados alguns minutos, ela finalmente se cansou. E os braços caíram ao redor do corpo esguio. Hermione estava esgotada e, vencendo a distância entre ambos, relaxou dentro do abraço do loiro.

\- Eu te odeio, Draco – O fraco corpo feminino ainda tremia pela intensidade dos soluços.

\- Eu vou amar por nós dois, então. – disse suavemente o loiro, acariciando os cachos castanhos da vasta cabeleira.

\- Sei que isso não vai funcionar e que vai arruinar com minha vida. Me odeio por não conseguir te evitar – disse resoluta, encarando profundamente os olhos cinza.

\- Shhhhh! Isso não vai acontecer. Não vou deixar, Herms. Agora somos apenas eu e você! – falando isso, secou as lágrimas da morena com os lábios – Venha, deixa eu te dar um banho.

xxxx

Enquanto a banheira ia se enchendo d'água através de um feitiço, Draco desamarrou o roupão de Hermione, revelando o belo corpo da mulher. O corpo do loiro, por seu turno, reagiu imediatamente. Não havia negar o fato de serem como ímã, um sempre atraindo o outro!

 _Foco, seu idiota! Ou vai estragar tudo agora! Hermione precisa de seu conforto!_

Hermione estava esgotada. Seu corpo aceitou com facilidade ser conduzido pelas longas mãos Draco, recostando-se em uma das laterais da banheira. Os olhos castanhos sempre tão perspicazes estavam vazios. Estava tão apática que somente se deu conta que entrou na banheira, quando a temperatura morna da água fez com que se sentisse confortável. O mundo pesava sobre as costas de Hermione. Por que aceitá-lo de volta era tão difícil quanto deixá-lo partir?

Despindo-se, Draco sentou-se ao lado dela e puxou-a para o calor dos seus braços. Vagarosamente, massageou o braço da morena com um sabonete, deixando um rastro de pequenas bolhas com cheiro de jasmim.

Esse conflito interno simplesmente matava Hermione. Estar com Draco ia contra todos seus princípios, especialmente após prometer nunca mais vê-lo. A castanha sempre fora muito decidida em todos os aspectos de sua vida e reconsiderar uma de suas decisões mais difíceis fazia com que ficasse insegura.

Pressionando o corpo feminino um pouco para frente, o loiro passou a acariciar as costas de Hermione com pequenos círculos. O mais profundo silêncio preenchia o cômodo.

Será que amar era realmente assim? Sentia-se muito feliz ao lado dele. Porém, quando estavam longe, agonia dominava-a por completo. Seu coração ficava apertado. Isso não poderia ser normal. Amor, em tese, deveria trazer paz e serenidade à alma, não transtornos. Estarem juntos novamente era para deixá-la feliz e não mergulhada em intensos conflitos.

Draco começou a massagear a barriga da morena e, logo após, os seios, suavemente. Não queria provocá-la, por mais que cada célula do seu corpo desejasse ardentemente o contrário. Ela precisava se recompor e voltar a desejá-lo por vontade própria. Draco tinha plena consciência de que era habilidoso, além de conhecer o copo e os desejos dela como ninguém. Atiçá-la seria trapaça e ele queria jogar limpo agora.

 _Analise as chances, Hermione. Isso não pode funcionar. A família dele nunca aceitará! Viver esse relacionamento será mais difícil do que vencer a Batalha de Hogwarts._

Além disso, Hermione não tinha total convicção de que ele lhe seria fiel. Dentro de si, havia o sentimento de que Draco nunca se desvencilharia de Parkinson. Por vontade de ambos. Por mais que tivesse rompido relações com ela, passaram tempo demais juntos para deixar de se importar com o bem-estar da outra. Sabia que estaria lá por Pansy sempre que ela precisasse, ainda que ele ainda não tivesse se dado conta desse fato.

As mãos de Draco dirigiram-se para as coxas, descendo até o joelho e, na volta, subindo ao quadril de Hermione. Perdida em seus pensamentos, Hermione esqueceu-se de controlar seu corpo. Quando deu por si, estava reagindo instintivamente ao toque do loiro. Seu corpo bem sabia o quanto sentia a falta do corpo dele.

Ou Draco, ansiando tanto por Hermione, estava imaginando que ela acabara de sufocar um gemido ou, de fato, ela gemera diante da carícia. Precisava ter certeza, um passo em falso acabaria com a ponte que estava construindo para resgatá-la. Novamente, desceu as mãos espalmadas até os joelhos da castanha e subiu bem lentamente de volta ao quadril, permitindo-se dar um leve apertão na cintura fina dela.

Um gemido rouco saiu dos lábios entreabertos de Hermione. O rapaz não estava fantasiando.

Em seu interior, Hermione sabia muito bem que não viver esse sentimento seria um desperdício. Sabia também que se arrependeria de não ter tentado. Ela sabia, sabia sim. Apenas não queria reconhecer.

Seu lado infantil esperava que um milagre acontecesse, fazendo com que superasse o loiro por completo. Obviamente, as coisas não se resolviam assim. Poderia até superá-lo, mas teria de sofrer muito mais. Se nunca mais mantivessem contato, poderia ser provável. Todavia, manter-se firme em sua decisão com Draco se declarando para ela e tentando obter novamente a afeição da mulher, era deveras difícil. Para não dizer humanamente impossível.

Afastando os cachos castanhos, começou a beijar o pescoço alvo, fazendo lentos círculos com a língua. O corpo dela relaxou, permitindo que suas costas recostassem no peito do loiro.

Beijando o outro lado do pescoço da castanha, as mãos habilidosas de Draco desceram até os pequenos seios de Hermione, apertando-os levemente. Por Merlin, como era difícil se controlar! A vontade dele era botá-la de quadro, apoiada nas laterais da banheira, e se afundar nela!

Respirou fundo e mais senhor de si, mantinha uma mão eriçando os mamilos de Hermione, ao passo que a outra se encaminhava para a intimidade dela. Bem suavemente, bem lentamente. A expectativa fez com gemesse alto agora. Ela estava entregue.

Draco puxou as coxas da morena para cima, deixando as pernas dobradas e abertas. As mãos dele passeavam sem qualquer oposição pelo interior das coxas, até que finalmente tocou-a. Dengosa, Hermione gemeu e empurrou o quadril contra as mãos de Draco. Era a resposta que ele esperava: ela também o queria. Ainda o queria.

Tomado pelo desejo, fazia pequenos círculos com as pontas dos dedos no clitóris dela. Hermione respondia enfiando as unhas nas coxas do rapaz. Vê-la entregue dessa forma, fazia com que ele a desejasse ainda – se é que era possível.

Firme em seu propósito, não demorou muito mais para que o corpo de Hermione começasse a tremular sobre o seu. Mais um pouco e ela atingiu o ápice, libertando-se através mágica que ele realizava com os dedos. Em seguida, relaxou nos braços dele.

Quando Draco julgou que ela estava mais recuperada, resolveu interromper o silêncio.

\- Herms, me aceita de volta? – o tom de voz era aveludado.

Ela liberou-se do abraço e virando-se de frente para ele, sentou-se sobre o quadril do rapaz. Queria olhá-lo nos olhos.

\- Draco, para isso dar certo, vou precisar de todo seu empenho. Não me quebre, por favor.

\- E sua resposta é? Desculpa, Herms, preciso ouvir da sua boca. – O desespero na voz dele era crescente.

\- Sim, Draco. Por mais que saiba de todas as dificuldades, não viver essa história é muito pior.

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios de ambos. Depois de meses, finalmente os lábios voltaram a se unir num beijo lento e intenso. Era como voltar para casa.

\- Estava com tanta saudade de você, minha namorada.

O coração da morena ficou enternecido e não demorou muito para que se amassem uma vez mais.

xxxx

Nuas, deitadas na cama, Pansy e Astoria compartilhavam um cigarro. Pansy era dada a trazer vícios para vida de Astoria: primeiro o sexo com a morena; depois, o cigarro. Se fosse sensata, admitira para si mesma que Pansy era uma péssima influência para sua saúde física e emocional. Porém, quando se tratava de seus sentimentos pela outra, Astoria tornava-se irreconhecível, sequer conseguia ser senhora de suas próprias decisões.

\- Está muito quieta, Pan! – disse a mulher, passando o cigarro para a outra.

\- Você me deixou sem fôlego, Toria! – sorriu maliciosamente – Se tem uma parte de seu corpo que sabe bem usar, certamente é a língua!

\- Até parece que você perde para mim, não é, Pan? – Astoria dirigiu-se até a outra mulher e lambendo o seio esquerdo de Pansy, recostou-se no peito desta. – O que fará agora?

Pansy deu mais um trago e devolveu o cigarro para a dona da casa. A morena tinha os seios fartos, bem redondos e volumosos. Astoria adorava colocar seu rosto no meio deles, aspirando o cheiro adocicado da mulher.

\- Ainda não me decidi. Preciso ter Draco de volta, mas tenho que agir pelas sombras. Não posso deixar que perceba que estou influenciando a relação dele com a sangue-ruim, senão vai me odiar para sempre. – soltava a fumaça, pensativa.

\- Depois que ele voltar para você, vamos continuar a nos encontrarmos? – A insegurança era palpável em sua voz.

\- Toria, não vá por esse caminho! Já disse para não se iludir! Ficarmos juntas é uma coisa, mas não alimente sentimentos por mim! – Pansy desceu seu corpo para alcançar a altura dos olhos da outra.

\- Eu sei. Você é da puta do Draco – disse, piscando para a outra.

\- Exatamente. O único homem que troco por você é Draco Malfoy. – enquanto falava, tirava os cabelos lisos de Astoria de trás da orelha.

Se conseguisse esquecer Draco, certamente o faria. Uma vida com Astoria seria muito mais fácil de ser levada. Não seria escrava de sua obsessão, como o é quando está com o loiro. Quem disse, todavia, que havia qualquer possibilidade de escolha?

Pansy moveu seu corpo um pouco mais para baixo e começou a lamber vagarosamente o seio direito de Astoria. Detendo-se no mamilo, enrijeceu a língua e, fazendo movimento circulares, arrancou gemidos da segunda.

Poderia muito bem pedir à Astoria para se envolver com Draco. Faria qualquer coisa que Pansy pedisse. E ele, por seu turno, apreciaria os talentos dela com a boca. No entanto, envolvê-la nessa história seria cruel demais – até mesmo para alguém inescrupuloso como Pansy. Além de não precisar de outra mulher envolvida com Draco.

Astoria, ansiando trazer Pansy para si, com suas mãos delicadas alcançou a intimidade da outra e começou a acariciar seu dedo no clitóris, para cima e para baixo. Pansy não perdeu tempo e a imitou.

Pansy precisava de alguém para agir em seu nome, sem que Draco percebesse. Para tanto, a pessoa teria de ter vantagens. Que vantagens? Pansy poderia transar com ele ou ela? Seria suficiente? Necessitava inserir mais um jogador nesse jogo. Um jogador seu.

Subitamente, Pansy se levantou, afastando suas mão e boca para longe do corpo da outra mulher.

\- Já sei, Astoria! Como não pensei nisso antes! Weasley vai ser o meu peão – disse, dando um tapa na bunda magra de Astoria.

\- O Weasley? Como assim, Pan? – disse a dona da casa, ainda deitada, mas apoiada nos cotovelos. – Você daria pro Weasley? – Não pôde conter a cara de asco.

\- Vou convencê-lo de que a sangue-ruim ainda gosta dele. Ele é um paspalho, com certeza vai comprar a ideia. Só basta ele comer pelas beiradas! – riu de sua própria genialidade. _Como não pensei nisso antes! Poderia ter dispensado Zabini antes!_ – Ah sim, se for necessário, transo com ele! Que lástima!

\- Pan, você não sabe se ela corresponderá às investidas dele!

\- Ela não precisa corresponder, apenas é preciso que Draco os flagre juntos! Tendo Granger como prêmio, Weasley se jogaria do alto da Torre de Astronomia. – gargalhou – _Como esses grifinórios são patéticos!_

\- Abre as pernas, Toria. – Pansy se colocando nos meios das penas da outra, passou sua língua pela feminilidade, sentindo o órgão dela todo lubrificado. Astoria tinha um gosto bom, despertando todo o desejo da morena.

Em seguida, introduziu o indicador no órgão de Astoria. O movimento contínuo fazia com que esta arqueasse o tronco para trás. Pansy adorava vê-la perder a cabeça, gostava de exercer esse controle sobre as pessoas, tê-las sob o seu domínio.

\- Pan, não sou egoísta! – Astoria gostava de sincronia.

Mais que depressa, Pansy virou seu corpo, depositando seus joelhos ao lado dos seios da outra. Desceu seu quadril até que a língua dela a tocasse. Em seguida, projetou seu tronco para frente e, da mesma forma, tocou Astoria com sua boca. Nessa louca e sensual dança de línguas, ambas logo atingiram o prazer supremo.

Queria poder escolher. Teria sido Astoria.

xxxx

\- Olá, Ronald! Sabia que o encontraria por aqui! Preciso falar com você com urgência!

Um ruivo surpreso a encarava com um olhar interrogativo.

xxxx

\- Se não te conhecesse, Pansy Parkinson, poderia dizer que você está com ciúmes de Hermione.

\- Draco, não confunda as coisas. Estou com Blaise agora e estamos bem. Mas não posso deixar de querer o melhor para você. Passamos tempos demais juntos para simplesmente te cortar da minha vida. Jamais conseguiria. Quero que seja feliz como sou.

Pansy riu internamente de sua própria atuação. Realmente estava se saindo bem em fazer com que todos acreditassem que engatara um namoro com Zabini. Eles transavam de vez em quando e Pansy insistia em fazer algumas aparições públicas. O moreno estava se iludindo com a possibilidade de relacionamento. Isso jamais aconteceria, porém a morena precisava dele apaixonado.

Para azar de Blaise, passar o tempo transando com Astoria era muito melhor, tanto pela companhia quanto pelo sexo. Pena que Draco, sabendo desse envolvimento, não pensaria em reatar o noivado. Ao invés de sentir ciúmes, iria querer um ménage a trois – se bem conhecia o sonserino.

\- Que teatro de merda, Pansy! Hermione não está me traindo com o Weasley! Isso é coisa da sua cabeça!

\- Eu os vi juntos, Draco! Desde quando a palavra da Hermione – enfatizou o nome da morena com gestos de aspas – se tornou mais importante que a minha? Você me conhece há anos!

\- E por te conhecer há tanto tempo, sei a cadela manipuladora que você é! – Pansy gargalhou, provocando também o riso de Draco.

\- Mas, afinal de contas, o que você os viu fazendo? – perguntou Draco, já mais calmo.

\- Eles estavam conversando na sorveteria do Beco Diagonal, aquela perto do St. Mungus. O Weasley suplicava e vi a sangue-ru...

\- Pansy! - a garota revirou os olhos!

 _Como Draco está patético!Foi nisso que a sangue-ruim o transformou: num babaca._

\- A Granger enxugava os olhos. Ninguém enxuga os olhos à toa. Ela estava chorando, Draco.

\- As pessoas choram pelos mais diversos motivos. Isso não quer dizer que eles estão juntos.

\- Você não os viu. Eles pareciam íntimos.

Num movimento furtivo, Draco sacou sua varinha e a colocou no pescoço de Pansy, ameaçadoramente.

\- Não sei onde pretende chegar com isso! Eu e você nunca voltaremos! – Dor transpareceu nos olhos negros – Você ouviu? Nunca! Tenha bom senso e pare de agredir Hermione!

Draco olhou para ela com desconfiança. A morena já sabia que ele não acreditaria tão facilmente. Chegava a ser irritante o quão preciosa era a sangue-ruim-sabe-tudo. Nunca Draco defendeu Pansy assim.

 _Ciúmes e obstinação são armas poderosas, Pansy. Vá com calma, senão você perde a cartada final!_

\- Vai me ameaçar com uma varinha agora? Você está louco, Draco? Aonde vai parar desse jeito?

 _O porra é essa, Draco? Desde quando você ameaça pessoas com a varinha assim?_

Ele hesitou, visivelmente constrangido, afastando um pouco a varinha do pescoço tão bem bronzeado. O espaço era mínimo, mas suficiente para Pansy agir. Com a varinha em punhos, pressionou as costelas do loiro.

\- Estou dizendo o que vi, Draco. Não quero que você faça papel de idiota na mão dessa sangue-ru... Desculpe, da Granger. Você acredita no que quiser. Se estivesse no seu lugar, manteria meus olhos bem abertos.

Dizendo isso, afastou-se dele com muita cautela, ainda mirando a varinha nele.

\- Só vou abaixar a varinha se o fizer primeiro, Draco. – o tom de voz utilizado a traía, revelando o medo. Não esperava essa reação explosiva do loiro.

\- Nunca te machucaria, Pansy – sem jeito, o loiro abaixou imediatamente a varinha.

\- Você costumava controlar bem melhor seus sentimentos, Draco.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, tampouco olhar para o loiro, passou o dedo ao redor de seus lábios, a fim de retirar o excesso de batom vermelho e partiu da Mansão Malfoy, agredindo o chão com seus saltos altos com uma força desnecessária.

Draco riu internamente. Pansy era possessiva demais e poderia ser uma arma mortal quando com ciúmes. Sempre pisava dura quanto algo a contrariava, era daquelas que gostavam de fazer birra para e até conseguir e o que desejava. Lembrou-se do quanto gostava de provocar a garota quando namoravam, flertando com outras mulheres. Pansy, tão fora de si, parecia que iria explodir ou pior, voar no pescoço de alguma aspirante à Sra. Malfoy.

Pansy era a pessoa mais obstinada que Draco já conhecera: nada a impedia de conseguir o que queria, não importando quais fossem os meios ou consequências.

E agora estava ela tendo que lidar com o romance de Draco e Hermione. Por um momento, se permitiu sentir pena de Pansy. Deve ter sido difícil lidar com a separação dos dois. Não porque Pansy o amasse, mas perder a sua obsessão poderia ser bem pior que perder um amor – e mais perigoso também.

Hermione havia, de fato, transformado Draco. Em outra época, jamais negaria qualquer coisa à Pansy. Qualquer coisa.

xxxx

\- Oi, Herms. Guardei esse lugar para você – disse Draco à Hermione, que, depois de dar um beijo rápido nos lábios do rapaz, sentou-se na carteira ao lado da dele, na sala de aula – Foi tudo bem na casa de seus pais?

\- Foi sim, meu amor. O de sempre, na verdade. Minha mãe cozinhou sua lasanha divina e meu pai tocou piano após o jantar. Foi bom revê-los. – disse a morena, apoiando o queixo nas mãos, pensativa, distante.

\- Deveria passar mais tempo com eles. Você sente saudades – lançou a ela um tímido sorriso.

\- Tem razão. Sempre arrumo milhares de coisas para fazer e acabo deixando para eles o resto do meu tempo. Aliás, você poderia ir comigo a próxima vez. O que acha? – os olhos castanhos sugestivos brilhavam. Desapontá-los exigia uma coragem que Draco não adquiriria com tanta facilidade.

\- Sim, seria interessante conhecer seus pais. – Draco tinha consciência de que isso não era muito verdade, mas não havia meios de fugir. Teria que conhecer seus sogros em algum momento – Apenas não sei vou gostar dessa comida trouxa.

Draco fez uma cara de nojo, provocando gargalhadas na castanha. Certamente, ele iria se arrepender ao provar aquela maravilha em forma de comida.

O rápido diálogo do casal foi interrompido pela chegada abrupta do professor. Ao final da aula, Hermione cancelou o almoço marcado, pois tinha estudos para colocar em dia.

\- Herms, é só um almoço. Depois te libero! – pediu o loiro, fazendo beicinho.

\- Não posso, Draco. Tenho estudos e trabalho pendentes, vou comer qualquer coisa em casa e resolver tudo isso de uma vez! À noite nos vemos! – colocou a bolsa no ombro, beijou o namorado e partiu.

Com um sorriso torto no lábio, admirou-a caminhando em direção à sala. Draco estava satisfeito com a forma que ele e Hermione se entendiam. Não imaginava que pessoas poderiam ser sinceras e ao mesmo conservarem-se apaixonados, unidos. A castanha o compreendia e o respeitava como ninguém.

Foi inevitável lembrar-se da conversa com Pansy. Embora sentisse ciúmes do Weasley – afinal já o vira com Hermione antes – sabia que a namorada seria incapaz de traí-lo ou, caso o fizesse, não teria sucesso em esconder dele. Hermione era uma péssima mentirosa.

Instintivamente, Malfoy se aproximou da castanha, evitando deixá-la sozinha por muito tempo. Apenas por precaução. Não gostava quando as coisas saíam do controle, muito menos que Pansy tivesse coisas para falar de sua namorada.

Como a mulher cancelara o almoço, Draco dirigiu-se à lanchonete da faculdade para um lanche rápido antes do trabalho. Quando chegou ao local, sua surpresa não poderia ser maior: Hermione estava conversando com um homem, provavelmente também aluno da faculdade.

Draco sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes em seu peito.

 _Era para isso a pressa dela, então?_

Aparentemente, eles não eram desconhecidos, já que Hermione ria de algo que ele contava, ao mesmo tempo que apoiava uma das mãos no antebraço masculino.

Para não fazer uma besteira, aparatou dali diretamente para seu escritório, na empresa Malfoy. Colocaria essa história em pratos limpos com Hermione à noite, ao se encontrarem.

Talvez Pansy não estivesse tão errada assim sobre sua namorada.

Pegou o primeiro objeto que encontrou e atirou-o contra a parede.

Hermione o faria perder a cabeça qualquer dias desses.

xxxx

Agradecimento especial às seguidoras! Obrigada pela atenção, pessoal!  
Draco anda um pouco bipolar, não?!


End file.
